The Strange Case of Love?
by Fortunecookie22
Summary: It's over between Castiel and Deborah. Lysander tries to cheer him up with a concert by a rising rock band, Halestorm. What? is Castiel starting to have the hots for the lead singer?
1. Get Over It!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the My Candy Love or the band Halestorm.. I wish I did! T.T But nah, that's just too much in my small life... Just to let everyone know that this story is about Castiel and that she-beast Deborah.. Grrrrr! I hate her so much! Yet I haven't even met her in the game yet.. Okay getting off topic. Hope you enjoy!

Btw, I changed Halestorm into an all girl band, but don't judge me! I just thought of this idea when I was asleep soooo if you don't like it, don't read it.

**8/20/13**: Hey ya'll! I'm updating this chapter because I wanted this story to sorta match the actual game so in the future, it would make sense. Now like I said, HOPE YOU ENJOY!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Castiel's pov:

"Why did she have to leave me", I said.

"You should get over this, Castiel. I mean, you guys broke up like, a month ago? Come on", replied Iris.

"It's time you move on, Cas", my friend Lysander said. If you don't get what's happening, well let me explain. My ex-girlfriend Deborah and I broke off our relationship about a month ago.

You see, we've been dating for two years, us being juniors, and we've put assembled a band together with other guys that she knows. She and I were perfect until I SAW THAT BLOND MOTHERFUCKER MAKING A MOVE ON MY DEBORAH! So I beat his weak-ass until I was taken away and as soon as I recovered, Deb cut out our relationship becauseof her career. Yep, that's my story.

"I know guys, I know. But every second I look around me, I can't stop thinking about her! It was going great until that asshole of a president ruined everything! Now... she's gone", I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you, but that was in the past. Get over it", said Iris. My only response was just a grumble.

"Well... how about we go to a concert or something this weekend. That way you can get your mind off of her."

"Nice try Lys, but that's not gonna help. Plus, we don't even know how to drive!"

"My brother can take us. Plus he got extra tickets to see this band."

"Extra tickets? Who else is coming?"

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious that he's bringing Rosalya too, you know. What about you, Iris? Do you want to come with us this weekend?"

"Sorry, but I can't go. Me and the girls plan on going to the movies this Saturday. And, I have to go to a birthday party the next day. I'm pretty booked", Iris said with a sorry look.

"Well Cas? You want to go?"

Damn. I didn't want to go, but if Lys is gonna keep insisting, then I guess this concert might be pretty good to listen to. " 'sigh' Alright, fine. But whose this band that Leigh's gonna take us to?"

"The band's name is called Halestorm. I've listened to one of their songs before, and I thought that it was good."

"I love Halestorm! I don't listen to them much, but they are really good!"

"Well they better be good or else my ears will start bleeding."

"Trust me, Cas. They are really good. Especially the lead singer. Her voice is so strong that she can scream out the lyrics, and it'll still sound like a rock melody. Besides, the way she sings kind of reminds me of you." I can already feel my anger rising up.

"Are you trying to piss me off right now? 'Cause if you are, then it's working."

"Okay Castiel, calm down alright. You know he's just playing a joke." Then the damn bell rang signaling that break's over. "Look I gotta go. Mr. Faraize might freak if I'm not in class today, **AGAIN**." When Iris was about to leave, I swear I saw her glaring at me, but we all knew that she wasn't good at being angry or annoyed at anybody. Of course, I knew it was my fault for making her late last time, but she deserved it for dying my hair pink last Halloween.

"I guess I'll meet you at lunch then." I jumped a little after hearing Lys' voice. Man, this breakup with Deb is really messing up my senses.

"Um... ya. Later Lys." After that, I just went up to the roof of the school to have a smoke.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hoped you liked it! Comment!


	2. IMPORTANT INFO!

IMPORTANT! NOT A CHAPTER

It's me again! Before u read on, this is what u hav to kno so u won't get confused. First, i changed Halestorm to an all girl band as u all kno so I'll just put the names and the info about the new characters:

Megan Smith (lead singer/guitar player) - older sister of Jenni Smith. refuses to use her real name which will be revealed later. Is sometimes called Meg. Is strong physically and mentally. Can be nice to people who are respectable. Has long jet black hair with a blue hue to it, very dark brown eyes tht appear black insted. Has a tomboyish/punk style.  
Parents are unknown.  
Likes: rock, any color except pink, people who have respect, boys who aren't whipped  
Dislikes: pink, girlie girls except Jenni, shy boys

Jenni Smith (guitar/bass player) - younger sister of Meg Smith. Her real name is Jennivit but people prefer to call her Jenni insted. Is charming, encouraging, and is nice all the time, until u really piss her off (reminds me of the principal). Has long shiny blue hair and silver to grey eyes. Has three small piercings under her left eye. Has a really girlie style, but goth when she's depressed. Parents are unknown.  
Likes: blue, cute things, any genre of music, people who can stick up for themselves, smart boys  
Dislikes: mean girls, sarcasm (*cough* castiel), people who are clingy

Elizabeth Williams (guitar/bass player) - older sister of Nat Williams. Is usually known as Liz. Is passive, focused, and is sometimes a mystery. Can sometimes be clueless to situations that she's involved in. She was bullied when she was little but didnt care much about it. Has white or silvery hair (search Shizuma's hairstyle from Strawberry Panic!). She's albino, yet she has light green eyes from her mom's side. Her style is from the Victorian era. Her and Natalya's parents are very rich and successful people who are usually away from home to be interviewed and be on the red carpet.  
Likes: green, reading, writing songs for the band, silence on her own time, music that sounds good to her ears  
Dislikes: bullies, people who talk with too much profanity, people who judge her, people who act before they think

Nat Williams (drummer) - younger sister of Elizabeth Williams. Refuses to be called Natalya. Is hard-headed and strong. Witnessed Liz being bullied when she was little and tried to stand up for her. Has shortred hair (no its not dyed), hazel eyes, and a scar on her left cheek. Has a tomboyish/punk style.  
Likes: red, rap, rock, sports, has everything going her way, fighting  
Dislikes: silence, annoying people, special treatment, self-absorbed people, anyone who calls her Nattie or Natalie

Thanx for reading!


	3. Gettin' Ready For A Show

Castiel's pov:

Saturday, 6:26 pm

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'

Who the hell is knocking at my door! I thought. The knocking still came and it was irritating to high hell. I swear I think my head will explode if this damn knocking keeps going. "Dammit I'm coming!", I sighed angrily. I get off my messy bed, still in my black tee and boxers and walk towards my door. Once I opened it, I see Lysander about to knock again. "What?", I asked lazily.

"What? What do you mean what? We've been waiting for about half an hour for you to get ready to go to the concert! And-" While Lys was continuing to babble all about me being late, I was looking at my phone that I don't remember picking up. I saw four missed calls and nine text messages labeled on the screen by Lys! Damn. He must really want to get to the concert. After looking at my phone, I turned to look up at Lysander who was STILL babbling on about this one-sided conversation. "-sent nine messages to you to get ready! Were you asleep the whole day?!"

"Wait, what were you saying?" Saying that must have made Lys a bit mad. And I rarely see him express anger at all!

"Just get ready", he sighed. He must have been tired of talking. Hm. Can't blame him.

Five minutes later, I came out in my usual attire and saw Lys, Leigh, and Rosalya passed out in the car. I walked towards the black Aston Martin Rapide car and knocked on the window. "Why are you guys sleeping? We're supposed to be heading to the concert, not the land of dreams." I just smirked at the three glares that was pointed towards me. Not to waste anymore time, I went around to the left side of the car and got in. But when I neared the front of the car, Leigh just had to honk the car horn at me.

"Oops." Then the rest of the car laughed.

We made it to the concert on time but didn't stand in the front row. We were sort of in the middle. I was pretty neutral about this whole event. Not too excited, not too naggy. Just neutral. Not until I bumped into someone. "Hey watch where your-", i stopped mid sentence when I saw that I bumped into Mr Student Body President. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I should ask the same thing too. The reason I'm here is because Amber wanted to see this band".

"Well you better keep your distance 'cause I ain't in the mood to see your face here. Neither that little brat you call a sister."

"Don't you worry. Seeing you at school is enough already." Then he just left. I hope I don't have to see that brat in my face during the concert.

For awhile, I kept hearing lots of screams like "yay Halestorm". I can't wait 'til it's over. Then, the lights turned off, signaling that they're about to begin.

Megan's pov:

I never expected to play in such a small town. Neither did the girls. Oh well. At least this is the last town to book a band. *sigh* I can't believe that this is the end of our tour. I'm still wondering why our manager booked us in a small town.

*Flashback*

"Mike, what is this place?", I asked.

"It's the city of that high school, Sweet Amoris High", said Mike, our manager.

"Why are we playing here?", asked Liz.

"'Cause this is our last stop. You know, the end of the tour."

"What?! It's already the end?! I don't wanna go back home already! Dammit!"

"Nat calm down already. I am sure that Mike has a reason as to why he is ending out tour early."

"Are you serious Liz?! For all we know, you don't want to go home early either! The worst part is going to that crappy high school in our rundown neighborhood in Chicago!"

"I agree that being on our first tour is great, but I do miss our Chicago home dearly."

"Oh Mike! Is this really the end of Halestorm? Oh why does it have to be?!", Jenni said so dramatically. Oh the great actress speaks her dramatic monologue.

"Relax girls. And no Jenni, this is not the end of Halestorm. Only the tour. Besides, I have a plan that'll make all of you happy. And I asked permission from your parents to do this." There was a very long pause until Nat just blew up.

"WELL WHAT IS IT?!"

"I'm enrolling you girls in Sweet Amoris High."

. . .

"WHAT?!"

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now, just practice until it's time to play."

*End Flashback*


	4. Playing in the City of Sweet Amoris

Megan's pov:

That was the last I remembered Mike saying. Before the concert, all three of us had to keep Nat calm. She was so furious that she broke one of tour bus windows and nearly broke the driver's arm. Thank goodness Jenni was a submission specialist. At first I thought Jenni was watching too many wrestling matches with those submission maneuvers on screen but after what happened, it really payed off.

The whole day was spent practicing and exploring the city, much to Nat's dismay. Hours later, we passed by the stage where we're gonna play. It was all completed. The stage crew really outdone themselves. Finally, it was show time.

"Are you ready to rock?!", I yelled over then mic. While the crowd was screaming, I scanned the whole audience to see one hot red head. I felt like he was the only one to see me play. He looked so handsome, but I couldn't just stand there staring at the red head. So I turned my gaze away and said, "Okay!" and began playing 'Dirty Work'.

Castiel's pov:

When the lights came on, I saw the whole band on stage. But I was really focused on who I think is the lead singer. She looked like an angel who came to play music for me. She had jet black hair with a light that shined on her hair to look like a dark blue. She had on a dark blue top with a leather collar, skinny jeans, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows. 'And her favorite color is...'

"Are you ready to rock?!" I heard her yell on the mic. Everyone cheered while Mr President just clapped. 'What an idiot' I thought. When I went to look back at the lead singer, I saw her staring directly at me. ME. But I only looked away in embarrassment. She probably did too. "Okay!" Then I saw her begin on her guitar.

Get on your knees  
And let the games begin  
Bow to your queen  
And I will crown your head

'Dang, she's good' I thought.

'Cause I can make you every inch a king  
Before I do it, tell me  
Tell me what's in it for me

I need someone young, willing and able  
You need someone old enough to know better

I felt like she was speaking to me in those lyrics. It was so coincidental! Wait a minute. Why do I sound like a nerd?!

I want you to

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Oh

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Yeah

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Let me be your labor of love  
My royal garden needs a hired man  
Plant your seed, sow it  
My rose's all in your hand

I need someone young, willing and able  
You need someone old enough to know better

'This... this sounds like a sign. To get over Deb... This is just so weird! It's like she knows my whole situation or love life or something!'

I want you to

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Oh

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Yeah

Come on

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Oh

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Yeah

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work


	5. New Developments

Lysander pov:

During the whole concert, I saw Cas staring at the lead singer. At that point, I realized that my friend has developed a crush and maybe, his love at first sight. I was happy to know that he has gotten over his breakup with Deborah and has finally moved on. By the look on his face, I can see that he must have forgotten all about her. I hope that no one tries to remind Cas about her. 'Especially Amber. '

(A/N: I didnt want to add more songs in the concert part cuz i got lazy. sooo... time skip!) An hour later, the concert was over and we dropped off Castiel at his house. 'I have a feeling that he might have some good dreams tonight.' Smiling at that thought, I finally fell asleep.

Megan pov:

Wow. That gig went by fast! The concert was a totally success. As usual, Nat will take a very long nap that'll change into sleep, Liz will pick off where she ended in her book, and Jenni will say how good we were tonight and other positive stuff.

This time, my mind was focused on that red head. Somehow, I just got attracted to him by just glancing at him! 'I can't say, but I think I have a crush.'  
Right when we were about to get into the bus, Mike came out.

"Hey hey ladies! Tonight was a success once again! Ha ha", he said cheerfully.  
While Mike congratulated, it made us remember about some sort of plan he has for us. All we could do was stand and glare at him. Except for Jenni; she only looked at him with confusion. "Ha ha... um... What?", he nervously said.

"What was the plan you had for us?", I asked.

"Ha ha... What?"

"The plan", Jenni insisted.

"What? But I do not know what you-". Right before he could finish, Nat lifted him up by his collar and pushed him against the bus. Yep. Our manager is as short as Nat's temper.

"Listen old man. I was on edge during that concert because of the plan you spoke about. Now you better start running your mouth about this plan of yours or else you won't be able to run OR walk at all." Damn. I've seen Nat been angry before when we were kids but not like this.

"Oh... ha ha.. hmm... yes, the... uh... the plan. Yes... oh... um... Oh! Now I remember!"

"SPILL IT OUT ALREADY!", she growled.

"The plan is that you attend school here-"

"We know that already!" 'Well somebody needs a chill-pill"

"Ahem. Let me finish. The plan is that you attend school here in secret. You know, wigs and stuff. Since we are working for the next album, you girls need to be in school. Haven't you noticed that you've been away from your old school for months?" Silence. No one else talked so he continued. "Anyway, I've talked to your parents and guardians and asked to move you here. And so they agreed." We couldn't believe it. Our guardians agreed for us to move! What about our friends in Chicago? Don't they have a say? Don't WE have a say? I was about to speak until he continued. "Do not worry girls, I already bought an apartment big enough for the four of you! Plus, the high school is nearby so you don't have to worry about long car rides!"

While Mike was talking, I saw Nat lower him slowly 'til his feet touched the ground. 'Either her arms were getting tired or she forgot about the whole situation.' He reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out a key, and handed it to me. "This is the key to your room." Then he began to take out four backpacks with our stuff in it including mine and Jenni's acoustic guitar, we shared, and Nat's drumsticks. Once they were out of the bus, Mike ran in and said, "Ta ta girls!" And the bus drove off. We were alone, standing on an empty sidewalk.

After five seconds of realizing what happened, Nat screamed out of anger.

Castiel pov:

Tonight was just... wow. After Lys' brother dropped me off, my thoughts kept bringing up the lead singer of Halestorm. I walked into my bedroom not caring that I still had my clothes on and laid down on my bed. Then Demon came into my room when he had heard me come home.

"Damn, I can't stop thinking about that mystery girl. Her voice was... was... wow." I sighed. "What do you think I should do Demon? I feel like she's gonna plague my thoughts and dreams tonight." The only reaction I got from him was tilting his head. I smiled and called him a good boy. After that, I went to sleep, hoping that I can meet the girl in person...


	6. Welcome to Sweet Amoris High

Jenni's pov:

Monday, 6:47 am

It was so peaceful today. It's an early Monday morning, the start of a new week. *sigh* so... peaceful...

'THUD'

Well... that peace is gone now.

"Owwww...", groaned Nat.

"Oh Nat", I sighed. I walked away from the balcony of our apartment and went to set Nat back on her bed.

"Jenni... why do you al-*yawns*-ways wake up early in the damn morning?"

"Because nature seems to want me up in the morning to watch the beautiful sunrise." I smiled with my eyes closed, but I didn't get a response from her. Only rustling. I opened my eyes to see what she's doing until a pillow connected into my face.

"Go to sleep, idiot", she mumbles.

I started to pout. "Okay. But I hope that you're not gonna be like this when we go to school today." By then, I was pelted by a bunch of pillows.

"SHUT UP!", yelled the rest of the sleepy girls.

*sigh* 'Oh well. Guess there's more room for cheerfulness at school' I thought before heading off to the land of dreams.

Castiel pov:

Monday, 7:43

Ugh... I didn't want to come to school today, but something in my gut told me to go. Either that or Demon's belly asking for more dog treats. Oh well, I'll buy them maybe after school... 'If I remember'.  
*sigh* great... I gotta kill some time until high school hell begins.

"Castiel! Castiel!"

I turn around to see Iris running towards.

"What? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of standing in the hallways... doing nothing."

"Ha ha…Okaaaaay? Anyways, I heard from Melody that there's gonna be four new students here! Can you believe that?!"

"Nope." From the look on her face, I can tell that she has that weird anime sweat drop on her head. I just ignored her after that and left to go do god knows what.

Nat's pov:

Ugh... I hate Mondays soooo much. You know why? Here's a list of reasons:  
1.) today's the first day of hell  
2.) i gotta wear this stupid, itchy wig all fucking year, unless someone spills are secret. Then I don't have to wear it!  
3.) i just hate Mondays!

Whose stupid idea was it to hire Mike as a manager?! I bet that Liz isn't liking the wig thing either. Wait,… is she… wearing glasses?! Ha ha! At least she'll be the nerd of this group.

A bunch of random things were running through my head as we were nearing the student counsel room. 'Damn, I hope this "student body president" isn't so uptight.'

Nathaniel's pov:

Mondays are as usual as any other day, except Friday. But today, today felt different. As if something's going to happen. Ugh! What am I saying?! Hmmm. I wish I didn't have to go to that concert last Saturday. Then I wouldn't be so distracted and nervous. *sigh* 'Oh I can't be distracted! I just can't! Then I won't be focused today which will lead to unorganization and chaos! Then the princi-'. My thoughts were stopped when the principal was calling my name.

"Nathaniel. Nathaniel!"

"U-um y-yes Principal Shermansky?"

"Do not forget to organize the new files for the few students that are coming in today. I need you to be very prepared to introduce them to our school."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll let them in soon enough."

'Wow. New students already? Hmmm I wonder what they'll be like.' So for few minutes, I've been searching for the new files but couldn't find them! It was really aggravating! Man! Principal Shermansky is going to kill me! I kept searching and searching until I finally found it! But then the door opened and I swear I thought that that was the principal.

"Don't worry Ms Shermansky! I got the files and the forms ri-" I froze. The one who entered the room was not the principal but a blonde girl with blue attire. I soon realized that she was one of the new students because three more unknown girls came inside.

"Seriously Jenni?! Why didn't you tell us that no one's here?! I've been standing in this damn hallway to know if anyone's in here, yet all I get is damn silence!", a girl with short orange hair said.

"Nat, calm down. There's a boy here who I assume is the student body president we're supposed to meet up with", replied a girl with glasses.

"Well you didn't have to explain it in one damn long sentence!"

"Maybe you should start paying attention to your surroundings and think before you act, little sister."

I felt like being ignored by the majority of the girl group, but I didn't care. I was so focused on how beautiful the long blonde girl is.

Megan's pov:

While Nat and Liz began to bicker, I was looking at Jenni and the president. 'What are they even thinking about? Unless…'. I waved my hand in front of both of them but they didn't flinch. 'Yep… they're in love'. *sigh* guess I gotta break up the stare contest. And so I turned her around and snapped my fingers in her face to get her out of her love trance.

"Huh… what?", she replied as if nothing happened.

"I think you should stand in the hallway", I said as gently as possible.

"Oh… okay!"

'Sometimes I think she is to naive' I thought. I turned towards the student body president and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Megan Smith. The girl with shinier blonde hair that walked outside is my sister Jennovit, but you can call her Jenni. The girl with short, orange hair is Natalya-"

"It's Nat dammit!"

"…okay, Nat Williams. Don't call her by her first name. It really pisses her off." The president just nodded. "And the girl with blonde hair and glasses is her older sister, Elizabeth."

"You may call me Liz, Mr… I'm sorry but we don't know your name."

"Oh, my name is Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel?! Nathaniel sounds sooo much like some uptight lame-ass! Ha ha ha!", Nat oh so rudely laughed out.

I could tell that Liz was pretty disappointed and a little mad at Nat's statement that she pinched the bridge on her nose. "You'll have to excuse my sister. She can be troublesome at moments like this."

"Hey, maybe you should take Nat outside and try to meet some other people, okay?", I said.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Liz? Would you do me the honors and get Jenni to either get knocked out or submit?"

"I'd be glad to."

And so, we kicked Nat out while I negotiated with Nathaniel. He told me that he misplaced some files and is in need of a paper clip or two to complete the enrollment forms.

"Alright then, Nathaniel. I'll go tell the girls."

"Hold on Megan. You and the girls need to give me an ID photo and payment for the enrollment fee."

"We can handle the photos, but how much is the fee?"

"Twenty five dollars each."

"Alright, here", I said while pulling out my wallet from my pocket. I can tell that Nathaniel was half okay with me paying up already but also confused as to how much money I have in it. Once I opened up my wallet, I handed him a hundred dollar bill. He looked confused so I knew I had to explain for this. "The hundred is for mine and the girls enrollment form. And if you're gonna object, well here's my rebuttal. It's called being nice to people you know." And after that, I left to go get my picture, leaving him shocked.


	7. Meeting a Familiar Red Head

Megan's pov:

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Liz. Nathaniel told me that we are to have our photo taken for our ID." Our school in Chicago hadn't been like this. They just took our photo on the spot. Not let us go off campus to find the photo booth by ourselves. But then again, we are young adults; we kinda have to do it ourselves.

"Aren't we supposed to pay for the enrollment fee?"

"I already did it for the four of us. Now, how are we going to take our ID photos?"

"I don't know. Wait, where's Jenni?" Before I could answer, Jenni came out all happy and cheerful as usual.

"Hey sis! I explored the whole school and already made some friends! Like, this cool girl named Iris. I also found Ken here! Can you believe that?! Me and Iris-" As usual, Jenni kept talking and talking until she gave us some information that we really needed. "- so she said that we can take photos near the local store."

"Nice one Jenni. Now we can check off the photos from our to do list."

"But Liz, Meg, don't you want to see Ken first?" 'Awwww! Why does Jenni have to use those puppy eyes!'

"Sorry Jenni, but we must take our photos first in order to complete our enrollment forms", Liz said passively. 'Thank you Liz. Good thing you know how to be so understanding towards Jenni's puppy-dog face.'

"Okay then! So... Is Nat still unconscious?"

"Hmm. Let me check", Liz said before throwing her little sister over her shoulder. I think I speak for the three of us, that are conscious, that we heard a groan from little sleeping beauty.

"Alright, let's not waste anymore time. Let's go-oomf!" When I looked to see who I bumped into, all I saw was red. Then I realized... 'It's the redhead from the concert!' Before I could politely apologize, I heard him speak in a rude voice.

"Hey! Why don't you stop talking behind your back and pay attention to where you're going!" From that point on, I knew that we wouldn't be on good terms. So I gave a smart comeback.

"Hey! Why don't you slip into something more comfortable? Like a coma." I smirked at the look at his face. By then, Nat had woken up just in time for my comeback.

"Damn redhead! You just got slaaaaaaaaaammmm-duuuuunnnkkked!" I didn't know what she was thinking when she said that but it made me laugh inside. But because of her outburst, it caused almost everyone to go into the hallway to see the commotion. I've decided to end this since we were wasting our time.

"Come on guys. We've wasted enough time as it is on this redhead who forgot to cover up his roots today." I swear, I saw steam coming out of the redhead's ears because of what I said. In the background, I could hear "oh damn" "holy shit" and "total burnout". What really made me laugh was hearing one girl saying, "this could be a real scoop to the school newspaper!" When I turned to look at him again, I saw his cheeks tinted pink from this moment. Heck, he deserved the embarrassment for being so rude to me earlier. After that, we left.


	8. Sherlock Lys Holmes & Dr Iris Watson

Castiel's pov:

Damn her! I can't believe she made a joke outta me! Besides, I just told her to get out of my way and then she insults me for a laugh. When she and her group walked out of the building, I glared at everyone to leave.

"Do not worry, Cas. She and her friends are only new here. Maybe the customs they've learned at their old school are different from ours. You'll see. Everything will be different in a few days or weeks." Lys was right. After all, I've never seen those girls before and what Lys said explained much. *sigh* I need to know more of that girl. The girl that stood up to me.

I was about to walk to Mr Faraize's class with Lys until the blonde brat and her followers were in my path. "I like, feel sooooooo sorry that that little bratty poser spoke to you, the tough bad boy of Sweet Amoris High. *giggles* You know, I can teach her a lesson for insulting you." She was really getting on my nerves so I glared at her that says 'get outta my face'. She and her followers quickly ran with their tails between their legs.

I can't believe she, the only one in the whole school population, stood up to me! Crap. Since she's been stuck on my mind, I guess I might have to interrogate Mr Pres or Iris about her.

Lysander pov:

As we were walking towards our designated classroom, I looked over Cas to see him in deep thought. 'Must be thinking about that girl from moments later.' I founded in myself to help out my friend and seek out information from Iris. I'm going to have to speak to her during break.

1 hour and a half later. . .

"Hey Iris."

"Huh? Oh, hey Lysander." Iris turned her attention to me

"I need to talk to you in the courtyard."

"Um... Okay?" I saw her follow me outside towards the bench where we sat down.

"Okay, do you know of Castiel's dilemma right at this moment?"

"He's still hung over that breakup?! I swear, if I wasn't afraid of him, I would knock some sense into him to move on!"

"No it's not that." Before she can ask, I continued. "Have you noticed him in deep thought after that scenario with the new girl?"

"Yeah I did. I wonder why though."

"That's what I am asking myself. I was wondering if you can share any information about the new girl." I waited for her to speak but got no answer.

"I sorta do have a bit of info but i got it from her sister. I tried to ask more about her but she said that she wasn't allowed to say."

"Well okay. Just start from what you've learned from..."

"Jenni."

"Yes. Jenni."

"Ok, here it is...


	9. Jennivit Smith, Sweetheart

Iris' pov:

*Flashback*

"I heard that four new girls enrolled to our school. How exciting!", Melody said.

"I hope that they're not as mean as Amber and her friends."

"Don't be ridiculous, Violette. I bet that they're pretty cool."

"Kim's right. I hope I get to meet one of them." Right when Rosalya said that, a girl with shiny blonde hair bumped into me. At first, I thought it was Amber, who intentionally bumps into anyone. But then I realized that Amber is the same height as me, and the girl who bumped into me was shorter.

"Oops! Sorry to bump into you. My head has been stuck in the clouds today", the girl said shyly.

"Oh it's okay. By the way my name is Iris."

"My name is Jennivit. But you can call me Jenni for short," the girl smiled.

"So your one of the new girls, eh? I'm Kim. The girl with short violet hair is Violette, the girl with white hair is Rosalya, and the girl with brown hair is Melody."

"It's so nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too, Jenno-, Jennif-. Sorry, I forgot how to pronounce your name", Violette said shyly.

"Oh it's okay! Like I said, you can just call me Jenni."

"Um, oka-."

"Oh shoot! I forgot to do the English homework! Rosa, did you do it?"

"Yeah, sort of. I only did half of it."

"I did the other half, Kim. The top half is just some doodles I made during class."

"Good enough for me!", Kim yelled as she took Rosalya and Violette's arms towards the library.

"Hm, well I guess it's me, Jenni, and Melody."

"Actually, I have to go see if the principal or Nathaniel needs help." And then Melody left.

"Well I guess it's just you and me, Jenni."

"Alrighty then!"

So we walked towards the bench in the courtyard and talked until class was about to start inside. It turns out that Jenni and her sister Megan were from Chicago and became friends with two other girls named Natalya and Elizabeth. Though, she did warn me that if I ever meet Natalya, I'll have to call her Nat only because she hates her birth name. Jenni even told me that the four of them came to this school together. She also told me what they look like. (A/N: of course, in their disguises. It was obvious that Iris doesn't know) Before I knew it, we became close friends. For some reason, I felt like Jenni was hiding something because every time I ask what kind of music she likes or what she does on her spare time, she would shuffle around nervously and then gives me an answer.

'Hm talk about weird. But I can't judge like Amber does.'

*End Flashback*

Lysander's pov:

"Hm, so that's all you know about Jenni, but not Megan?"

"Yep. I'm still wondering why Cas is hung over Megan."

"Let's hope that we'll meet the rest of the new girls today."

"Alright. See you at lunch!"

Now I have a lot to think about Cas and the new girl, Megan.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

Sorry! this isnt a 'real' chapter so for those that are reading this story, i need to explain. if u dont get what the new characters look like, well i have pics of them on my deviantart. if u want, just go to this link - gallery/44118785 to see what they look like. and... them in disguises for the story 'hint' 'hint'

thanx for reading!


	11. Natalya Williams, Troublemaker

(A/N: im just gonna time skip here so this is after the girls take and give there id's to Nathaniel so... Enjoy!)

Nat's pov:

Sweet Amoris High. The school for normal class weirdos, uptight stiffs, and all the other school drama shit. I've already hated this school the day I stepped into the brightly colored halls. This place made me want to hurl. I mean seriously?! Who would want to go to a crazy school like this with a principal that has a fit when orders aren't followed?! The first time I saw this old hag, I thought to myself, 'Wow. What a bitch.' I know I'm not gonna like this school, but one day, I will be the ruler of this place.

Anyways, back to the point. Another reason why this place sucks is because I ran into some bitch and her posse.

*Flashback*

"Ugh! I hate this school soooo much! What's a girl gotta do to get some snacks here, or at least a vending machine!", I said before I was bumped into some blondie with too much jewelry on. 'Well looks like the fashion show just reopened', I thought sarcastically.

"Move out of my way carrot top!", the blonde bitch said.

"Um, I think that you were in MY way you stupid bleach blonde bitch." Heh, that's funny.

"Ugh! What is wrong with you!", the bitch said.

"Ya! You don't just go around and bump into Amber you psycho bitch!", said the girl with the red outfit. Hm, maybe I'll call her bitch #2.

"Who the hell are you anyway? It's not like you're any important like Amber", said bitch #3. (A/N: u can already tell who bitch #3 is)

"I'm the girl who's gonna kick your asses if you don't get the hell outta my face." They should be scared by now. :)

"Hmph! You don't look so tough!", bitch #1 said as she smirked. So did the others.

'Oh they're gonna be shitting bricks soon', I thought as I cracked my knuckles and punched one of the locker doors.

The bitch trio saw as the locker I punched made a huge fist dent on the door. As I turned my head towards the cowards, I smirked evilly and said, "Scared now?" I saw the look on their faces before they ran with their tails between their legs. I swear, I was about to die laughing! They looked so weak by me! That was so hilarious!

After that, I left with a triumphant look on my face and my hands in my pockets.

*End Flashback*

'Ha! That was one good memory. Maybe I can rule this school with an iron fist and the bitches as my minions. Hm... Nah... Too much work...' I thought as I went to class. While everyone was sitting down chatting, I plugged in my headphones to Eminem in the back of the room.

"Welcome back to history class. Today, we have a new student. Would you please introduce us Miss Williams."

. . .

"Miss Williams?"

. . .

"Miss Williams!"

"Huh? What?", I asked while taking off one of the headphones.

"Would you please take off your headphones and introduce yourself right now?", the teacher said as her patience was running.

"Nope." Then I put my headphones back on and rested my legs on the desk. Ya know, if a goody two shoes said that to a teacher, then they'd be scared of what the teacher might do and usually say 'sorry miss' or 'sorry sir'. But me? Well, let's just say, I don't give a fuck. Suddenly, my headphones were yanked off of my ears. That just gave me a sight that I always laughed at. A red-faced teacher with coming out of her ears. I thought that I might continue this charade a little longer, but I remember what my mom said before she went back on the red carpet.

*Flashback*

"Ah, you must be Natalya's mother, Mrs. Williams."

"Yes, that's me."

"Well Mrs. Williams, your daughter has been doing some naughty things lately."

"Gasp! Natalya, what have you been doing this time?!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Mrs. Williams, may I tell you them myself?"

"Yes Mr. Moore, please."

"Well, Natalya has been doing crazy things. Outrageous things! She's been stuffing students into lockers and trash cans. She's also pulled unbelievable pranks like planting 'kick me' signs, throwing stink bombs at our fellow cheer leaders, egging school grounds, throwing marbles in classrooms, and putting firecrackers in the girls' toilets! Natalya has also been harassing the teachers and staff!" (A/N: before you ask anything, yes, all these thing are from the video game: Bully)

"What?! Well, what is her punishment?"

"First of all, she will have detention every week day for the rest of this month and the next. Second, she'll have community service and will apologize to the whole school tomorrow."

"That seems in order. I'll have to talk to her again soon. I'd like to take her home early today."

"That is alright. Good day to you Mrs. Williams. And Natalya, you better have a clean nose this school. I do not want to see you in my office again. Are we clear?"

" *sigh* yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

(A/N: direct quote from Bully)

*time skip*

"Natalya."

"Hmm what?"

"Look, I know you're upset. I get it. What I don't get is all these bad deeds. Why are you doing them?"

. . .

"Okay. You don't want to talk. That's fine. Just listen to this. Being bad doesn't benefit you in life, okay? So the next time, when a teacher ask you to do something, just do it. At least you won't have to deal with them so much when you're an adult. Plus, doing something like introducing yourself isn't that hard is it?"

*End Flashback*

" *sigh* fine." I stood up and faced everyone in the class. "My name is, well, I ain't gonna tell 'cause I hate it so just call me Nat. I have three friends, Meg, Jenni, and my sis Liz. Me and my friends came from Chicago. I like to listen to rock and rap and I can play...", I paused. I forgot that I'm not supposed to say what I can play! Then the idiots might find out! "...uh. Nothing," and with that, I sat back down and turned off my iPod so it wouldn't lose battery life.

"Oh so your friends and sister are here, too?", asked the teacher.

"Yea, they're here too."

"Well then class, the next time you see them, be sure to welcome them with open arms! Oh and Miss Williams, I'm your history teacher, Miss Thompson."

'Greeeeeeaaaaaatttttttt. I'm stuck with the worst subject ever and an annoying teacher who changes her emotions quickly. I'm so gonna kill Mike.'


	12. Elizabeth Williams, Posh & Elegant

Lysander's pov:

After Iris left, I headed towards my next class, History. While walking through the classroom, I've been hearing rumors about one of the new girls scaring off Amber and her friends for insulting her. 'Hm, reminds me of Castiel.' I sat in the last row of the classroom next to an empty desk. I wasn't interested in the gossip in the class so I decided to look for my notebook to write in. The next thing I knew, someone sat next to me. For a second, I thought that it was just Cas because of the leather I saw. After I stopped my search for the notebook, which was nowhere to be found, I saw that it was just a girl with orange hair and a pair of headphones instead. 'Then Cas must still be on the roof.'

"Welcome back to history class. Today, we have a new student. Would you please introduce us Miss Williams."

. . .

"Miss Williams?"

'I think she's oblivious to the situation right now.'

"Miss Williams!" Hearing Ms. Thompson yell must have made the whole classroom shake.

"Huh? What?"

"Would you please take off your headphones and introduce yourself right now?"

"Nope."

'Wow. I never met a girl like this. I wonder if she is friends with that Megan girl.'

" *sigh* fine." She stood up and faced everyone in the class. "My name is, well, I ain't gonna tell 'cause I hate it so just call me Nat. I have three friends, Meg, Jenni, and my sis Liz. Me and my friends came from Chicago. I like to listen to rock and rap and I can play..."

'I wonder why she stopped. Hm, something's peculiar about her. Just like what Iris said about the girl, Jenni. Maybe I should keep a close eye on the two, as well as the others.'

"...uh. Nothing." Then she became focused on our class.

"Oh so your friends and sister are here, too?", asked Ms. Thompson.

"Yea, they're here too."

"Well then class, the next time you see them, be sure to welcome them with open arms! Oh and Miss Williams, I'm your history teacher, Miss Thompson."

"I think that you should drop the tough girl act, Natty. Heh heh heh", I heard Capucine say as she chuckled.

"What... Did... You... Just... Say..?"

'Uh-oh. I think that the rumors of a new girl scaring Amber must be her then...'

"Didn't you hear me, dummy? Heh heh heh." I feel like Capucine is treading on thin ice.

"No one. And I mean, NO ONE calls me Natty!" Nat then jumped up from her seat and walked towards the now shaking girl. "If you think that you can get away with calling me that STUPID name, then you are dead wrong. DEAD wrong!" Then I saw Nat grab Capucine up by her jacket and lift her up with one arm. "No one ever decided to mess with the likes of me so if you or the bitch trio you know of tries to make a move on me, well then the only thing you or them will ever see are emergency room lights!" Then Nat dropped Capucine on her chair. The next I heard was crying and her running out the door.

"Miss Williams! I will not tolerate this type of behavior in this classroom! Now I'll let you off with a warning, but if you do it again, I'll-"

"You'll do what?", she said evilly.

"I-I-I will, um, well. N-nothing!"

'She has an almost striking resemblance to Castiel.'

"Lysander! Please pay attention! I already know that we're about to have ourselves a troublemaker", she paused and stared at Nat and back at me, "so I don't need another one now, besides Castiel." I knew what she meant so I had my full attention to Ms. Thompson.

"Hm. As I was sa-", Ms. Thompson was interrupted by the classroom door. When the door opened, everyone saw whoever came in. It was a girl with short golden hair and green glasses that matched her eyes. She had on a Victorian style jacket and black jeans with brown boots. She had my favorite colors worn like she knew me. But I couldn't believe what I saw 'cause she may or may not be what she seems.

I knew I was staring because she stole a glance from me and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting your class ma'am, but I was assigned to go to this classroom by the student body president."

"Ah! Another new student?! Wonderf-", once again, she was interrupted but by Nat.

"Yo Liz! Where ya been?! I told ya that you have the same classes as I do!"

"Oh Nat I didn't see you there. Have you already caused trouble once again?"

"Shut up! What have ya been doin' anyway?!"

"I would love to share that little story with you later but right now, we both are holding up the class."

"I don't care what-".

"That's enough Miss Williams! You will not disrupt this class for the whole day." Then the rest of the class snickered at Nat until she glared at everyone to shut up. And it worked. "Now, would you please introduce us Miss..."

"Oh pardon my impudence for the interruption."

"Oh not at all!"

"Very well then. My full name is Elizabeth Williams. You may all call me Liz if you desire. I am of course a new student from Chicago who came with my friends Megan, Jennivit, and my younger sister, Nat."

"Oh so you are Miss Williams' older sister? Fascinating!"

"Yes and my name is Williams so I insist that you call us by our first names so it won't confuse us."

'She is so polite and elegant. I believe it impossible that Elizabeth and Nat are siblings. Unless one of them are adopted.'

"Oh my! Aren't you posh!"

"I will take that as a compliment, Ms. Thompson."

"Eh- okay? Um, how did you kn-"

"Nathaniel has told me your name once he gave me my school schedule."

"Oh. Well, okay. You can sit right up front of Nat."

'I think this year will be pretty interesting.'


	13. Megan Smith, Suspicious & Serious

Liz's pov:

A lot has been developed since Mike decided for the band to go to school here. First of all, we had met a polite boy named Nathaniel who is also the student body president. Second, the rumors of having four new girls spread faster than the news of Halestorm rising up to the top. I'm glad that no one in this school knows of the members of said band.

For the moment, I've introduced myself to the whole history class and successfully haven't made a fool of myself. To me, school wasn't that hard. Even the one in Chicago didn't make me break. Back at home, I was bullied by the major cliques of the school. I was surprised though that many people had admired my bravery and strength in mind.

Anyways, when I entered the classroom, my eyes were focused on this one guy who had silvery white hair and different colored eyes. He had worn a Victorian style outfit just like mine. 'Hm, what a coincidence', I thought. I never believed in love at first sight, but after having a glance of that boy really made me go against my morals.

'By the way, I just realized. Where is Megan?'

Megan's pov:

'Grrrrrr! That red-headed dude is so frustrating! But I have to admit that he is pretty cute', I thought as I was walking to my English class. Once I entered the classroom, everyone's eyes were focused on me. "Uh, sorry. Am I late?"

"No not at all. I was just about to take roll call. You must be a new student." I nodded. "Very well then. I'm Mr. Miller. My list has already been updated so you may sit next to Iris. Iris, can you please raise your hand for the new student?" By then, I saw a girl with orange braided hair wave her hand up.

"I'm over here!" she smiled as I walked to the desk on her left. Before I made it there, a girl with curly blonde hair attempted to trip me. Of course I tripped but just a little. When I tripped over her foot, I saw her smirk at me.

"Oops"' she said snidely. For a little revenge, I turned towards her and stomped my foot on hers. "Ow! Hey!" her annoying yelling caused everyone to look at me and her. I walked towards my desk near the Iris girl and said loudly, "Oops". That made everyone snicker except for that blonde girl and two others.

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Miller waited for everyone to be silent. "Now back to where I stopped." Mr. Miller began to continue on with roll call, but I wasn't listening until I was poked on the shoulder with a pencil. I turned to look at who did it when I found that it was the Iris girl.

"Hi, I'm Iris."

"Megan. Megan Smith."

" *gasp* You're Megan?!"

"Yeah, why? Is it a problem?"

"Um, No, nothing!"

'Something's off about this girl. Maybe she thinks that there's something suspicious about me. I hope she doesn't find out.'

"Um, okay?"

"So, you came with Jenni did you?"

"How do you know my sister?"

"Well I did bump into her before classes even started. Okay, she bumped into me. But she is really really nice!"

"Well, I'll tell her you said that. Anyway, what's with the blonde chick? You know, the one that tried to trip me?"

"Oh! That's Amber. She's not really the nice type."

"I could tell by the way she glares at me."

"Yeah. She and her friends, Charlotte and Li", Iris points at them to demonstrate, "always try to bully people. Even the ones that try to get close to her brother, Nathaniel."

I raised my brow (like the rock. lol) and said, "Nathaniel, student BODY president, is Prissy's brother?"

Iris giggled at the new nickname I gave to Amber and said, "Yeah. They don't really bother me or Capucine. Capucine is an exception because she's her 'friend'."

"Who's Capucine?"

"Oh you haven't seen her yet? Well, she has short brown hair with a pinkish ribbon on top. She wears a blue jacket with a pink dress and has a pearl necklace."

"Does she have an attitude like Princess Prissy?"

"Ummmmmm, sort of."

"Then I'm gonna have fun with those brats."


	14. Proper Introductions

Megan's pov:

I'm really loving this school. Some of the girls are... tolerable, and this place seems a lot nicer than the school in Chicago. I think me and Iris are gonna be pretty good friends. But Prissy, well, I bet that maybe me and Nat are gonna have some fun with them. Anyways, that red head... Maybe I should ask Iris abo-

"Megan Smith!"

"Huh?"

"I've been calling you over four times for roll call. Please pay attention and say if you're here or at least raise your hand."

"Sorry Mr. Miller."

"Ha. What's the matter new girl? Head in the clouds?"

"Give that hole in your face a chance to heal, Prissy", I hissed at her. That bitch is really pissing me off. Before she tries anything else, I might as well hit her with a steel chair! Imagine that. Megan Smith and Pissy Prissy in a steel cage match while the crowd screams 'ECW! ECW!'

"Grrrr! Why don't you-"

"Enough girls! Now since I don't feel like doing roll call now, I've decided that the assignment for today is to get to know Megan. After all, she is a new student."

So now, almost everyone crowded near me while Mr. Miller walked out of the class room to answer a call. The first one to approach me was Prissy's posse.

"Listen Morgan, you aren't as important as me so don't think you can scare me off with your tomboyish ways", blondie threatened as she and her pathetic posse continued to poke me.

"Yeah! You're not as smart as Amber!"

"Or as pretty."

"So don't try to mess with me or my friends. Don't even try to do something stupid either. I have Capucine as my eyes and ears so she'll warn me of anything that you'll try to do."

One last poke got me standing up with a really pissed off glare. "Listen you self absorbed bitch, the name is Megan. If you or your pathetic groupies piss me off more than I already am, you'll see that it's a waste of your time. So don't try to one up on me", I said as I slowly stalk them towards a corner. "I'm only letting you off this time but the next", I chuckled, "well, let's just wait and see alright." The priss bitches nodded slowly and walked away slowly.

After the whole ordeal, I walked towards the rest of the class and told them as much information as I can carefully. I told them about how me, Jenni, and the Williams sisters came from Chicago and just moved into the city. I also told them that I could sing (even when I'm not supposed to). Some of the class wanted to hear me sing but I said no, much to their dismay. And lastly, I told them that I liked rock music. Before I knew it, class over and lunch began. (I know, weird schedule)

"Hey Meg, is it cool if I call you that?" I nodded. "Well, do you wanna find your sister and friends and join me for lunch?"

"Sure, why not."

"Cool! Then I can introduce you to Castiel and Lysander."

"Who's Castiel and Lysander?"

"Oh um, Cas is the red head you embarrassed in the halls before."

"Oh", I smirked at that memory.

"Well let's go find-"

"Oh no!" While we were walking, I saw Prissy and the pansies harass Jenni.

"No leave me alone! I've done nothing wrong!"

"Yeah right!"

"We saw you trying to break into Amber's locker."

"No I didn't!"

"Confess!"

"Hey!" I yelled to get all of their attention.

"Megan!" Jenni yelled as she ran to hug me.

"What are you bitches doin'!"

"Not you again."

"This little bitch was trying to break into my locker!"

I pushed Jenni next to Iris and slapped Prissy so hard that she hit her own locker. I held her by her stupid necklace and said in a low voice, "If you ever, and I mean, EVER try to bully my little sister again, you won't be able to live to tell about! Do you understand!"

"Yes! Now let me go!" I threw her towards her bitches and they ran towards the gym.

"Megan!" Jenni cried as she held me tight.

"What happened?", asked Iris.

"Oh Iris, it was terrible! I was just walking in the halls trying to find Nathaniel", Jenni blushed, "and then those three bullies accused me into breaking into a girl's locker! I swear I did nothing wrong!" Jenni continued to cry on my shoulder as Iris patted her back.

"I believe you. Besides, I already knew you were honest. Now let's go. Iris promised that she'd introduce us to her friends."

" 'sniffle' 'sniffle' okay."

We walked towards the cafeteria with Jenni still clung to me. I saw as she still tried to smile so no one else would look at her in worry. When we were nearing the table, I saw only one guy on the table writing in a notebook.

"Hey Lys!"

"Oh, hello Iris. Who are these two ladies?"

"They're my new friends. Is it okay if we sit with you?"

"Why not."

"Hey Lys, this is Megan and her sister Jenni." I waved hello to him and saw that he had two different colored eyes. He kind of looked shocked when he looked at us. I wonder why.

"It is a pleasure to meet you girls"

"Girls, this is Lysander."

"Sup Lysander."

"Hi. Wow! Your eyes! They are so beautiful!"

"Well, thank you Jenni."

"I've always been jealous of those with different colored eyes. It shows how special they are", Jenni said dreamily.

"So Lys, do you know where Cas is?"

"Yes, he should be on the-"

"Hey Lys, Iris." Lys was interrupted by a red head who is now known as Cas.

"Cas! Your here! Look, it's the girl that embarrassed you earlier." I saw anger in his eyes when he look at me. I couldn't help but smirk. Castiel took a seat across from me and began our stare off.

"Hey Iris, I also met two new girls in my history class. One of them really stirred up trouble."

"Oh! You must be talking about Nat! Yeah, she causes trouble almost all the time!" Jenni laughed.

"You know them?", asked Lys.

"Yeah! They're my bestest friends! Especially Nat! She can get crazy, possessive, and really reall-"

"Ya know Jenni, it's not cool to talk behind their back when they're on the can." I stopped the little stare off and looked at Nat with Liz trailing behind.

"Nat!", Jenni yelled as she hugged Nat.

"Jenni, some people are uncomfortable if you hug them, especially Nat."

"Hmph, Lizzy's no fun." Jenni then shrunk back to her seat.

"Oh, I guess that you and Jenni already met Lysander."

"Yeah we did!"

"Were you in his class, Liz."

"Well me and Nat, and yes we are."

"I don't even know these girls and yet they're crowding on our space!", Castiel snarled.

"Hey! You betta shut yo trap or else I'll do it for ya you freakin' red head!", Nat snarled back. Castiel and Nat were growling like dogs. I could actually see it.

" 'sigh' Castiel's patience runs very low."

"So does Nat's."

"Damn it Nat. We're here to make a good impression, not turn this school upside down." Nat didn't listen. She was stilling growling at Cas. I thought that this was really boring so I stood up and hit both of their heads together.

"Ow! Hey!", both of them yell.

"Look, you guys can bicker all you want, but this isn't the fighting grounds. It's school. So get it together", Liz said.

"I wouldn't have said it better myself", Lys agreed.

"Alright so now that's over with", I said.

"I think that it's better", then Jenni.

"If we", then Nat.

"Introduce ourselves", and lastly Liz.

"Properly", we said simultaneously.

"Wow, you guys are weird in a good way", said Iris.

"We know", Jenni said proudly.

"Okay, so you all know that I'm Megan, but you can call me Meg if you want."

"My name is Jennivit Esmeralda Maria Conseula Jose Smith! Just kidding! But you can call me Jenni. And I like hugs!"

"Really?", Cas said with bored written on his face.

"Yep!"

"The name's Nat. My real name is Natalya, but if any of you speak that name out I'll bury your asses in the ground

"Settle down. My name is Elizabeth but you may call me Liz. And pardon my little sister's rudeness."

"Hey! Ya better shut it before I'll pummel YOU into the ground!"

"Like that's even possible, little sister. As the years gone by, you have no progress in beating me in anything or justbeating me up in general."

"Damn it Liz! If you don't shut up, I'll-" before she could finish, her head was pressed against the table.


	15. Gym Class with the New Girl Pt 1

Jenni's pov:

"Damn it Liz! If you don't shut up, I'll-" before she could finish, I saw Nat's head was pressed against the table by Liz.

"Dear sister, you must always cause trouble everywhere we go", Liz said disapprovingly.

I didn't really pay attention to the two sisters bickering. Every time they fight either privately or publicly, my head would always be somewhere else. 'Like right now!' I smiled. Oh, I'm such an airhead. Oh well. My thoughts were on Nathaniel. 'sigh' He is soooooo cute! What with his blonde hair and golden like eyes. He even dresses orderly. Oh I bet he's smart. I wish I knew a way to get near him. Then we can become friends, and then boyfriend and girlfriend, and THEN... Oops. I thought way too far.

"Hey Jenni, mind giving us a hand?" I heard Iris ask.

"Oh! Okay!"

As usual, me, Megan and some interns would break them apart. Instead, it would be Megan and our good friend Iris.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-5 min later!-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We finally pulled them together. "Finally!" I yelled in triumph. Liz was left with no real mess while Nat had her wig and clothes ruffled. It's amazing how we were able to keep them stable. Ha ha. That rhymes!

'Ring!' 'Ring!' 'Ring!'

"Great. Hell begins once again", Castiel said.

"Hey guys, what class do you have next?", asked Iris.

"Me and Nat have science class together", replied Liz.

"Aw crap! First boring history and now boring science! This day just gets better and better", Nat said sarcastically.

"What about you, Jenni?"

"Oh! Um, I have... I have math class next."

" 'gasp' Me too!" We both squealed like high school fan girls and hugged.

"Jenni, Iris, you guys should get a move on. Math is across campus", said Lys.

" 'gasp' You're right! Come on Jenni! We gotta run!", Iris yelled as she grabbed my wrist until we were out of the cafeteria.

Lysander's pov:

"Hey Megan, what class do you have?", I asked.

"Um... I have gym next."

"Oh great, I guess we're stuck with you then 'cause me and Lys have it too." Sometimes I think that Castiel doesn't know what he says until he speaks it.

"Oh! I'm sooooooooo sorry! I didn't mean to disgust Milord's good time with MY presence! Oh Lord Castiel, please pardon my person! I mean no offense to your BIG, FAT EGO!", Megan said as if she were in the medieval times. "Ha ha ha! Get used to it red head 'cause you might be seeing me for... hm... about... A WHOLE SCHOOL YEAR."

I saw Cas blush in embarrassment as we walked towards the separate locker rooms.

Castiel's pov:

Damn it, why does she do this to me?! HOW does she do this to me?! Somehow, MEGAN is freakin' gettin' into my head and it's irritating! All my thoughts were about Megan. Like, how she is the only girl that would stand up to me. Well, except for that girl, Nat. Sure she pisses me off, but Megan always stays on my mind.

'Okay, I have to keep my mind off. I could vent my anger during basketball today anyway', I thought as me and Lys got out of the locker in our P. E. uniforms.

"Alright class! Shut up and let me speak! Now, since I'll be here for a few months until I quit from this job, I'll be a little more harder on you than I usually am!" I heard a bunch of groaning because of what Mr. Roberts said, but I honestly didn't care. "Shut it! Today, we have a new student! Her name is Megan Smith and she's from Chicago so you better not give any freakin' attitude about her!" I swear, I don't think Mr. Roberts has been nice, ever! "Smith! Come on out!"

I waited for Megan to come out saying 'I hate Gym! It's so hard!' like every other girl here. Then suddenly, she came out of the girls' locker rooms in her uniform with a bored look on her face. What's weird is that I thought that she was cute. She had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, leaving her bangs to frame her face. Her jacket was a unzipped from the top to show her black undershirt a bit. Her pants were just as regular as everyone else's, but her white supras looked brand new.

"Hey", she said while sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Hey! HEY! That's all you gotta say! When I was in the military, the chief didn't tolerate a response like hey! I have half a mind to-" before Mr. Roberts could finish, Megan walked over to him and pinched his ear down to her level.

"Listen Sargent Slaughter, I don't give two flying fucks about you or your G.I. Joke past, but I'm here to pass this class without you trying to weigh me down. So cut it out with the yelling and start teaching this class real discipline, SIR." Damn! If I were him, I'd be shitting bricks right now.

"Um... Ahem... Class", he cracked his voice a bit, "class... we will start with three laps inside the gym. I'll add another if any of you guys cut through it. If any of you finish first, you may either walk, get water, or play. Alright mag-, I mean, kids, start running!"

We immediately began to run through the gym with me in the lead. I looked behind myself to see that Lys was just jogging without breaking a sweat. Right when I finished my second lap, everyone was starting to get tired. It was the same as usual, but instead, someone was trailing close behind me. I couldn't see the dude because I was focused on finishing my last lap. I took one quick glance only to find myself in second place... by Megan! 'Since when can she run that fast!'

We were almost to the end until I yelled out to her. "Hey Megan, you don't have to lie about this being your last lap."

"Very funny red head. But maybe you haven't noticed but this was just an extra lap. I finished minutes ago, slowpoke."

That made me stop. This was just an extra lap? When did she pass by me? "Wait. If you already finished, why are you still running?" I was curious, I have to admit. I hadn't even realize that I've finished my laps until Megan stopped.

"Because I want to get my blood pumping when I play basketball later. Well, once these pansies run faster."

"You can play basketball?", I asked as we walked towards the water fountains.

"Just a bit in Chicago with some of my friends."

For a while, we've been having a normal conversation near the built-in bleachers. Megan actually seemed pretty nice.

"Hey, what shirt are you wearing?", she asked.

"You have to guess it. Here's a hint. It's my favorite band."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's Winged Skull."

"You knew?"

"Yeah. Plus the skull's head showed off which was pretty obvious."

"So you like rock."

"Yeah but I don't listen to it all the time. It's not like it's some daily hobby."

"Oh well, if only you were here, 'cause there was a concert here a few days ago."

"Oh, so you wanted me", Megan said with a stupid smirk on her face.

"No! I just... well... um... look, there was a concert with this new rock band that I haven't heard of and I thought that they were cool."

"Hm, really? Who's the band?"

"It was a girl band called Halestorm." The second I told her the name, she stiffened. Something's weird about her and I have to know what.

"Uh, are you okay, Meg?"

"Oh um... ahem... of course I am! Oh look! Everybody's done! Looks like I'll beat you in basketball after all", Megan said nervously as she quickly ran from my sight. 'Okay, something's really up with her.'

I decided to think about her later. Right now, I'm just gonna kick her ass in basketball.


	16. Gym Class with the New Girl Pt 2

Lysander's pov:

Gym class was the same as usual. Mr. Roberts would yell at all of us as if we were ungrateful insects and assign us to run three or four laps in the gym for warm ups. Then we would either play a game of basketball or volleyball, or be yelled about discipline and respect the superiors. Today was very different. Our new friend Megan had turned the tables around Mr. Roberts and made herself superior towards him.

While jogging through my three laps, I've noticed that Cas' and Megan's bond of friendship grew. Even when they were competing against each other. I watched them talk near the bleachers and saw Megan shuffle nervously at some point in the conversation. Then she ran towards the middle of the court, ready to play. I knew I had to discuss some things about our new friend and I had to do it now.

"Hey Cas, may I speak to you for a bit?"

"Sure, I guess." We walked back to the bleachers.

"So, have you noticed something a bit suspicious about Megan?"

"Yeah, I did. She acted strange when I told her about the concert we went to a few days ago. You know, Halestorm?"

"Indeed. Maybe we should ask anyone else here that know about Megan. And maybe her friends can give us some pointers."

"Yeah sure bu-"

"Hey Cas! Whatcha doin'! C'mon, I'm waiting to kick your ass in some BB already! C'mon!", Megan yelled.

"Alright alright! Keep your wig on!", Castiel said as he walked towards the center.

"I-I don't have a wig!"

"Well duh. It was a joke."

"R-right yeah. A j-joke."

Okay, something is really suspicious. Why would Megan stutter at a joke like that? Was she embarrassed? Hm... no, we all know that Cas likes to be sarcastic, Megan should've known that.

Megan's pov:

That was so close! I thought for one second that red head found out about my secret! 'sigh' I think I'm starting to be paranoid.

"R-right yeah. A j-joke."

Twenty minutes later, I beat Cas 10-6. Even when I won, I wanted to gloat, just a little.

*Flashback*

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Beat that red head! Woohoo! The one-zero beats the number S-I-X! Yeah-ya! Ha ha-", I was interrupted once Cas grabbed me from the waist behind and twirled me around. "Woah woah woah! What are you doing!", I yelled.

"What does it look like! I'm gonna twirl you around until your dizzy!", he said with a heavy smirk.

"But you'll be dizzy too, numb-nuts!"

"It's totally worth it!" He kept twirling me until he had to stop. Once he let go, he took me to the ground with me on top. I had to say that our position was really awkward, but I didn't care because my head was spinning so much that I couldn't think.

"Wow Meg, I didn't know you'd like me that much to have me under you."

"Shut it, you red he-" I couldn't finish because I passed out with my head between his neck and shoulder. Everything just went black.

*End Flashback*

All I can remember is waking up in the nurses' office, still clad in my my gym clothes. Being in there was just the craziest, I'll tell you that.

*Flashback*

"Ugh. Where am I?"

"You're in my office, Miss Smith", I heard a high voice say as I finally opened my eyes.

"Who... are you?"

"I'm Ms. Jenna. The school's nurse."

"Oh. How'd I end up here?"

"One of the school's students brought you here. You know, Mr. Castiel."

"So red head brought me here."

"You must be one of his close friends. Now, before I give you an ice pack for your head, do you want it under or on top of your wig?"

"Oh, I wan-" I stopped. How did she know? Aw crap! The secret's out!

"You must be wondering on how a cooky ol' nurse like me found about how your hair was a fake or.. that you are the lead singer of Halestorm." I couldn't even say a word about this. HOW DID SHE KNOW?!

"Well the answer was just a bit simple really. You see, my son, who doesn't go to this school, loves your band. He decided to share the info to me because he doesn't know who to tell. I saw pictures of you and the rest and have heard rumors about said band going to a regular school. I didn't know about the fact that you'd be going here. So of course you would wear a disguise to hide your identity and live a normal school life here. But when your friend Castiel left you on this bed and left, your wig came off." My eyes widened to the size of bowls. What will I do now. What will happen if the school were to find out about the rest of us?

"Ms. Jenna. Please do-"

"Do not worry Miss Smith. I wouldn't tell a soul. Not even to my son. Oh he is such a blabbermouth! If I were to tell him, he would just gossip to the whole web! Anyways, your secret and the others are safe with me. Now run along."

I walked with my wig fixed and said, "Thanks Ms. Jenna."

*End Flashback*

Eversince then, I knew that there is some people that me and the girls can trust here about our secret. I bet that the girls will want find that out too. Speaking of which, I gotta tell them; once we hit home I guess.


	17. Our Four Eyed Friend, Ken!

(A/N: I am SOOOOOO SORRRYYY for not updating right away. I've just been busy for a while and when I was about to continue, THE INTERNET ON MY IPAD CRASHED! Again, sorry for the delay. I'll try to update as much as I can!)

Jenni's pov:

Today has been such a great day for me! First of all, new school, duh. Second of all, new friends! They are all so nice! Like Iris and Kim, and the rest of them! Except for Amber and her friends. They can be pretty mean. I hope that they'll give me a chance so that we can be friends.

Oh! I almost forgot about Ken! He's the bestest friend I could ever have! It was awesome to know that one of my BFFs came to this school to see the band! 'sigh' I even get to hang out with him more! I missed him so much. Eversince I've found out that he transferred to this school, we've been kind of inseparable. Except for lunch when Amber told him to get lost just to get to me. No! It's not the time to think of bad memories right now!

Anyways, when Iris pulled me into our math class, I found Ken sitting in the class all lonely. Of course I had made a scene because I yelled out his name and gave him the biggest hug ever! Ken would always look love struck but the truth is, he didn't have a crush on me. In fact, Ken told me that he was crushing on a certain red head since high school. Yep. He was head over heels in lovey dovey with Natalya. Oops, I mean Nat. :3

Anywho, me and Ken were talking in class so much that we had to stay after for a talk. Oopsies!

"Never in all my life have I ever had to tell not one but two students to stay after class for talking during a lesson! I've told you both to stop whispering towards each other multiple times and yet you still disobey my orders. Now I won't talk about this to Ms. Shermansky, but this is your first warning. Don't try this again or else you'll face the consequences. Are we clear?" Wow, Mr. Knight said so much for a British guy.

"Yes Mr. Knight", we both said.

"Good, now run along before you're late for your last period." We nodded as we ran out towards our final class, study hall.

"Wow, 'pant' 'pant' I didn't expect 'pant' a British guy 'pant' 'pant' to talk so much!", Ken said.

"I know 'pant' right!"

While we were running, we saw some other people still filling the classroom. "Yay! We're not late!", I yelled exitedly.

"Hey guys, you made it!", said Iris.

"Hey Iris! You're in this class too?"

"Yeah I am. There's sort of a seating chart so I might not be able to sit with you or Ken, but there is an empty table that I sit nearby. Plus, you can save the seats for your sister and friends."

"Awww! Thank you Iris!"

"No problem!" Then Iris ran towards her seat next to Rosalya.

(A/N: In case your wondering what the tables look like, well in this situation, I imagine them like the study hall tales from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide)

"Sweet! Jenni, this is going to be an awesome school year! We finally get to see each other now since you and the... you know what... left on the t-o-u-r."

"Shush shush shush! Don't speak it out loud!", I said as I pulled him over to the empty table near Iris. "Sorry, but I don't want people to know about the... you know what."

"Okay okay. Let's just wait for Meg, Liz, and... you know."

"Nat. I know. You can stop blushing you know. She's not here yet. And don't worry about it. Soon, Nat will open her eyes and see that you're a hunk."

"Really?!"

"Absolutely!"

"Wow. So... do YOU have any crushes in this school?" I can't believe he asked that! Well, of course he'll ask that. He is after all, my bestie for life.

"Well... I... Um... You know... Uh... It's um..." I kept stuttering. You know why? Because once Ken asked me that question, Nathaniel walked into the classroom, that's why. If I were Ken, I would see myself blushing crazy. I looked like a sunburnt baby!

"Hey, why are you blushing?"

"Huh?" I turned around to see who asked that. And when I did, it Nathaniel.

"Oh! Am I blushing?! Oh I'm sorry! I think that I have a fever or something! The weather's been strange here so maybe I haven't been wearing the right clothes like you! Not like there's anything wrong with that! I-I mean, uh..."

"Um... Okay... If there is anything wrong, then you should call someone for help. But for now, take care Jennivit. By the way, I hope we can talk again sometime", he smiled and walked away towards his seat up front.

" 'sigh' I think I'm gonna die of embarrassment", I said as I laid my head on the table.

"So, you like Nathaniel?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well don't worry about, bestie! Anyways, look, Nat and the others are here."

"Okay, but I'm just gonna stay like this for a while."

"Hey, what happened to Jenni."

"Oh, hi Megan! Jenni's just resting from a little incident that just happened earlier."

"What happened, nerd! Did those bitches do this?!"

"N-no Nat! I-it was just Nathaniel, that's all."

"WHAT?! SO THAT UPTIGHT ASSHOLE MADE JENNI HAVE A BREAKDOWN?! ERG! IM GONNA KILL HIM!" I was about to intervene when suddenly, Meg and Liz slapped both sides of Nat's face.

"Quit it you idiot", said Megan as she sat to my left.

" 'sigh' Nat, you need to think about your actions a bit before you add anymore conflict. Besides, it's obvious that our dear friend has a crush on the student body president", said Liz, who sat on Ken's right.

"Yeah. Jenni must have been nervous since Nathaniel came in here. He probably striked a conversation with her, but Jenni must have stuttered by his good looks and charm. I understand how she feels", Megan replied.

"Yeah, that's true", I said.

"Ow, okay. But did you really have to slap me?!"

"Yes", both Megan and Liz said. Nat groaned as she sat next to Megan. Sometimes, Nat's groaning makes me laugh. Before, it made me worry that she was in pain. But after a while, it just seemed funny, seeing as Liz or Megan would inflict it on Nat for a reason.

"Well since we're here, it's good to see you here Ken," said Liz.

"Thanks Liz!"

"It's a good thing too. Afterall, Jenni kept saying 'I want my bestie' throughtout the tour."

"Wow."

Nat's pov:

While Meg and Liz were talking to Dork McDorkington, Jenni was striking a conversation with me.

"So... Nat, do like Ken?", she asked as my eyes became the size of bowling balls.

"Like him? Why would I? He's a clingy four eyed dork."

"But, you've been near him at some points in the past."

"Because those times are when I'm personally telling him to either not backstab you like the other guys in our past school or threatening him to keep his distance from mine."

"But, don't you think of him as a friend?"

"No."

"Or at least... a crush?"

"T-that's crazy! If he learned to keep away instead of stalk us here then maybe, just maybe, I might for some kind of reason will I like him sort of", I said while this stupid blush was spreading across my face.

"Um... Nat? I have no idea what you said."

"Ugh! The point is, I might of liked Ken if he weren't so damn clingy! And, you know, dress like a four eyed freak."

"Come on, Nat. I bet that you at least have respect for Ken! Afterall, he wasn't mean to me when we first met him! Plus, he's always super nice to us!"

Damn she's right. Even when I first met him, he was as jolly as a mall Santa Claus worker. It was just then, when me and Liz first arrived in the high school in Chicago.

*Flashback*

"Yo Liz, I'm gonna check out this dump. You gonna be alright?"

"As I ever been, little sister."

"Stop calling me that!", I yelled as I stomped out towards the cafeteria. When I went in, I saw the place almost empty. It only had a few people here. I turned to see if there was a vending machine to see that it was nearby. I went close to it just to find some nerd with huge glasses occupying it. I just went behind him and waited.

"Hm, what should I get? What should I get? Oh! Chocolate cookies! My favorite!"

"Damn it hurry up already! My patience is running as low as my hunger", I said as I tapped my foot. The nerd grabbed his snack and turned around to face me.

"Sorry about that. My name is Kentin by the way! But you can call me Ken for short."

"Yeah, uh-huh", I moved upfront and just ignored him. I punched in the code and was about to grab my beef jerky until he spoke again.

"So what's your name?"

"You really want to know?", I said as i grab the jerky out of the slot.

"Yeah!" Before I could answer, some jocks pushed him out of the way.

"Move it nerd. Us jocks want our meat and looking at you just makes me sick."

"I'll have you know that I'm 100% muscle you dumb barbarians!" That idiot! He thinks he can win this battle!

"Ha ha stupid."

"Hey jockstraps! Leave him alone or else you'll have to face me!", I threatened. One of the guys turned around and snatched my jerky out of my hand.

"Hey guys, look, free meat."

"You idiots!", I yelled as I socked him right in the jaw which knocked him out and the jerky right into Kentin's hands.

"Hey, you can't do that to our quarterback!"

"Oh you're gonna pay you twig!" That really set me off.

"No one calls me a fucking twig you fucking roid monkeys!" For ten minutes, I pummeled those morons to a pulp for stealing my jerky.

"Hey... uh... I still have your jerky", said Kentin as he blushed.

"Thanks man. No hard feelings, alright?"

"Y-yeah."

"By the way, the name's Natalya. But call me Nat. You know, for short."

"C-cool."

"Alright, if you want to, you can meet my sister. She's new here too. Oh, and keep your distance from me. I don't like being too close to people."

*End Flashback*

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey Nat, Jenni, Megan just told me some news about the secret thing!", said Ken.

"Okay!"

Hm, I guess I do have some respect for him. But, do I really like like him? No, I can't. We're both different. I'm not so sure if that works togeter. But if Jenni wants to be the wing-woman or love doctor, then she can be my guest.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Again, I'm soooooo sorrry for not updating soooo soon! Besides, i only have 3 weeks of summer left so I might have a tight schedule. I'll try my best to write faster!

Anyways, please review! Or else I'll make one of the band members die! Jk jk jk. U dont hav to if u dont want to!


	18. Group Discussion

Liz's pov:

Science wasn't as bad as history class. As usual, me and Nat introduced ourselves to the class, Nat makes one unpredictable scene, and everyone is assigned to do work. This day has been quick because soon enough, the bell rang signaling our very last period. Me and Nat are currently walking to our next class when we saw Meg walking out of the nurses office.

"Hey Megan", I said as Meg turned around to look at us.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Meg, why were you in the nurses office?"

"Oh, I was just-"

"The fuck?! You were in the nurses office?! Oh let me guess, you got in some sick-ass fight and took all the fun for yourself!"

"Nat, you idiot. I was playing basketball against Mr. Stink-in-the-ass and I won so he just spun me dizzy until I passed out."

"Eh... That story's boring." Then I smacked Nat in the back of her head. "Ow!"

"Stop being rude."

"Okay! Jeez!" Then the three of us walked off to the same classroom.

"Hey guys, I want to talk to you about the school's nurse, but I'll tell you once we get inside", Meg told us.

"Alright", I responded. We walked inside to find Jenni's head laid on the table and Kentin patting her shoulder.

"Hey, what happened to Jenni?", Meg asked.

"Oh, hi Megan! Jenni's just resting from a little incident that just happened earlier", Kentin replied.

"What happened, nerd! Did those bitches do this?!" 'sigh' Nat, you moron.

"N-no Nat! I-it was just Nathaniel, that's all."

"WHAT?! SO THAT UPTIGHT ASSHOLE MADE JENNI HAVE A BREAKDOWN?! ERG! IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Nat was really bringing a lot of attention in the classroom so Meg and I slapped Nat at the same time.

"Quit it you idiot", said Megan as she sat next to Jenni.

" 'sigh' Nat, you need to think about your actions a bit before you add anymore conflict. Besides, it's obvious that our dear friend has a crush on the student body president", I commented while sitting next to Kentin.

"Yeah. Jenni must have been nervous since Nathaniel came in here. He probably striked a conversation with her, but Jenni must have stuttered by his good looks and charm. I understand how she feels", Meg continued.

"Yeah, that's true", said Jenni as she now sat up straight.

"Ow, okay. But did you really have to slap me?!"

"Yes", Meg and I said simultaneously.

"Well since we're here, it's good to see you here Ken," said Liz.

"Thanks Liz!"

"It's a good thing too. Afterall, Jenni kept saying 'I want my bestie' throughtout the tour."

"Wow."

"So Ken, how is it that you knew of our current location?", I asked.

"Well, a, uh, it was friendship instincts!", he exclaimed. Me and Megan gave him a bored look. "Okaaaaayyyy... I searched online where your next concert would be and found out that that would be the last for this tour. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't get tickets for that show so I begged my mom if I could go. She said to ask my dad. I did and he said that rock and roll is for delinquents but allowed me. He did say that I might pay for that, but hey, at least I'm not a 'delinquent'!"

"I wonder what your father has against rock music. Surely, it didn't make anyone, especially our fans, change their behaviors."

"What about N-Nat?" I knew that the way Kentin had blushed showed that he had feelings for my sister.

"Well, I guess I stand corrected."

"So anyway, Liz, Ken, do you know about the school nurse, Ms. Jenna?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well while she was tending me in her office, she found out about our secret."

"What?! Oh Megan I'm so sorry! I must have said something and she must have heard about it and now you have to leave, huh. Please don't leave!", Kentin cried.

"Kentin, relax. Megan hasn't completely explained about the incident. Meg, please continue", I said as I calmed Kentin down.

"Will do. Anyway, the nurse said that we can trust her because she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone."

"I don't know Meg. You're one to not trust people so quickly and yet you deem her trustworthy after one encounter."

"I know, Liz, I know. But Ms. Jenna spoke to me as if we're friends. She seemed innocent so I believe that she can be a great asset to our secret."

"Well I think that's great to know that we can trust someone here! Oh I almost forgot! Hey Nat, Jenni, Megan just told me some news about the secret thing!"

"Okay!", yelled Jenni.

Megan's pov:

"Hey Nat, are you listening?", I asked her.

"Huh what? Oh uh yeah, I am." Ok that's weird. Why did she stutter?

"Anyway, I already told Ken and Liz that we can trust the school's nurse about our secret. Now I'm asking both of you (Nat and Jenni) if you can trust her too."

"Definitely! School nurses are so nice, it's believable!" What Jenni said just confused the rest of us.

"Okay, what the fuck did you say?", asked Nat.

"That's my way of saying that I trust people! It's serious and silly at the same time!" No one said a word for five minutes until Nat spoke.

"Well I guess I trust her. As long as everyone does, then I do."

"Alright then." Then the teacher FINALLY came.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I got pretty bored so if this chapter was short, then I'm sorry about that.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Crushing on Mr Student Body

(A/N: I'm a little bored with this study hall scene so I skipped it to when it was the end of the school)

Iris' pov:

I wonder what the girls and Ken are talking about. Hm, oh well. I walked out of the classroom with Rosalya and Violette until I saw Jenni and her friends walk towards the door that lead to the front entrance.

"Hey Jenni! Do you, your sister, and your friends want to stay after school today?", I called out to her.

She turned around and said, "Yeah oka-", but her mouth was covered by her sister's hand.

"I'm sorry Iris, but the four of us needed to unpack all of our stuff into our apartment. Ken would've stayed after too but he needs to return to his house immediately. Again, sorry. Maybe next time", Meg said as she took her hand off of Jenni's mouth and proceeded to walk out.

"Awww! Well okay. Bye girls!", I said as I waved goodbye to them.

"See you tomorrow, Iris!", Jenni yelled.

Megan's pov:

"Hey Megan, how come we can't stay after school?", Jenni asked.

"Isn't obvious, Jenni? Meg is just trying to not let out any hints about our secret. Like, if we for some dumb reason ran in the halls, chances are, our wigs will show off a little bit of our actual hair. Then people will start asking questions about what's going on", Nat explained.

"Exactly what I was about to say", I said.

"How unpredictable can Nat be? Usually, Nat would be the one that acts before she thinks. Now, she's becoming something she's not, a genius", Liz responded.

"Hey! What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"It means that you're maturing from your childish state."

"Shut the fuck up!", Nat yelled as she ran to hit Liz. Even when she tried, Liz still dodge her attacks. They kept this going until we made it to our apartment. This really irritated me and Jenni so we grabbed both Nat's arms and pulled her back until she became tired.

"Nat, are you going to behave?"

. . .

"Nat?"

. . .

" 'sigh' yes", she muttered. Then we let go as she laid out on the floor of our room.

"Hey Meg, can I talk to you for a sec?", Jenni asked.

"Yeah sure." She pulled my arm towards the living room as Liz carried her sister towards the bedroom.

"Okay. Talk."

" 'sigh' weeeeeeelllllllllllll... There's... this guy I know and...and...he looks like a golden god from golden heaven! He has the sweetest smile and luscious locks that I'm dying to touch! And he is soooooo smart! 'fangirl scream' He makes me turn inside out just by talking to him!" If this were some kind of anime show, then Jenni would have hearts for eyes.

"Hm, so let me guess. You're crushing on Nathaniel."

" 'gasp' How'd you know?!"

"What you said was really obvious. 'A golden god from golden heaven'? The only golden guy I know is the president."

She blushed. "Oh he he, right. Anyway, I can't stop thinking about him. It's like Romeo & Juliet. The greatest love-at-first-sight romance in the world!"

"So you and Nathaniel are gonna die at the end? Or at least until the end of this school year?"

"Oh no no no no no no no no! Of course not!"

"Okay okay, I'm just joking. So what do you want me to do about it?"

"You're my big sister! You should give me some advice! You know! Something that'll get me my knight in shining gold armor!" There are now auditions for a new sister. Please sign up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Then Jenni gave me those annoying puppy eyes. "Ugh fine. But first of all, I didn't have a boyfriend in the past so my advice is choppy and not revised." I stopped to take a deep breath and closed my eyes. " 'sigh' Just be yourself. Don't get all clammy and don't get nervous. Try to be serious and strike up a conversation with him, and don't let the subject be about anything relating to the future, like marriage, or else you'll creep him out. And make sure to know about him so you'll get a better understanding about him. Soon you'll buddy up to him until he might get the idea that you want to hook up. But please, try to take things slow with him or else he'll think you're crazy. 'sigh' Is that clear enough for ya?" When I finished, I opened my eyes to see her with so many notes.

" 'try to take things slow with him or else he'll think you're crazy'. Got it!" She finished writing and looked up at me. "Thanks sis!", she yelled as she hugged me tight and ran towards the bedroom. I smiled.

'That girl's got it crazy with that blondie', I thought as I went towards the fridge for a snack.

Nathaniel's pov:

I walked out of the classroom before anyone else so I could get home early. I was lucky that the principal let me go so I don't have to work with all the papers stacked in the student council room. However, I still have to organize them tomorrow. I was only a few blocks away from my house but I let my thoughts distract me for what might happen at home.

That girl, Jennivit. She seems pretty nice. She always looks cheery and joyful, and when I encountered her today, she looked uneasy. I have to say that the look on her face made her look cute. Not like she wasn't before. What I mean is, Jennivit is really attractive.

Before I knew it, I was home. "Mother! Father! I'm home!"

"Oh god, it's you. I thought that that was my darling daughter but it turns out to be her bully", Mother said disapprovingly.

"If only my princess didn't have to suffer in the past because of you, I wouldn't have to deal with you", said Father.

"Well... I guess I could say that... your princess is almost on her way here. I'll just be in my room if any of you need me", I said as I was walking towards the stairs.

"Like we need you, you monster!" Why can't Mother and Father like me? It's not like I treat Amber the way I did when we were little. Why can't they see past that?

"Mommy, Daddy! I'm home!", Amber yelled.

"Oh Amber, darling! I missed you so much!"

"How's my sweet princess?"

"Good and awful! Some stpid girls tried to harass me at school! I did nothing but welcomed them with open arms and yet they treat me like I'm below them!", Amber cried.

"That's just terrible!"

"The nerve of these high schoolers! Amber, don't worry. Your so called brother will take of it."

"But fath-"

"No buts Nathaniel! Now go back in your room or else you'll have another 'accident'", Father threatened.

"Yes sir", I reponded as I returned to my room.

'At least in my room, I'm safe. For now...', I thought as I fell asleep without dinner.

THE NEXT DAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

At school

I was walking down the halls towards the student council room when...

"Nathaniel! Hey Nathaniel!" Jenni yelled out my name as she ran towards me.

"Oh, good morning Jennivit."

"Oh, uh good morning to you too. You can just call me Jenni by the way", she said.

"Um okay, Jenni."

"So um, I was just, uh, wondering if you would like to maybe hangout and uh chat sometime in lunch?"

"Um..."

"Or maybe right now?"

"Hm, anytime would be fine. Right now's exceptional."

"Yay! Let's go!", she yelled as she pulled me towards the bench in the courtyard.

My assumptions are correct; Jenni is a sweet and charming girl as I expected from her bubbly personality. Jenni told me enough information about her life that made me trust her. In exchange, I onliy told her minimal knowledge about me and my family. She was disappointed that I couldn't tell her more but she was understanding because it was private.

'RIIIIIIINNNNNNG!'

"Well Jenni, I guess it's time for class."

"Yep, sure is. Oh by the way, what class do you have?"

"Well right now I have science."

" 'gasp' Me too! Wait a minute, if you have science, then how come I didn't see you in class yesterday?"

"It's because I've been busy with filing the paperwork for you and your friends."

"Oh I'm so sorry for having you to miss class, Nathaniel! Listen, if you ever need help, then call me. I really don't want you to miss attendance because of me." Wow, she's so sincere.

"Thanks for offering Jenni, but it's no big deal; I can handle it."

"Please, Nathaniel, I insist! I wish to help you so you won't have to handle anything in the future."

"Well then you can come by the council room anytime. So, do you want to walk with me to class?"

"Yes! Uh, I mean, sure."


	20. ANOTHER DAMN AUTHORS NOTE

I'm soooooooo sorry to tell you guys this but, SCHOOL STARTS TODAY! Well, atleast in a few hours. maybe like, 7 hours or so. anyways, as usual, i'll be busy with making more chapters. I'm sooo sorry for everyone that has waited so long just to see an author's note. I personally hate making letters that aren't the real thing. (die note DIE!) 'sigh' I'll miss everyone! But it's not like this story's on hiatus! I just need to catch up with my friends at school so I'll totally make sure to continue as soon as I can! LOVE YA! :D

Love, Fortunecookie22


	21. After Four Months

Meg's pov:

It's been four months and the girls and I have really adjusted to this school. Liz and Lysander learned that they both have the same interests; reading and writing. Jenni became depressed for a while, after Kentin had been transferred to military school by his father, but was cheered up by her 'golden god' Nathaniel. And me and Castiel became pretty close these months. Even Nat, though she and Cas had been at each other's throats which gets pretty annoying once in a while. Oh, I forgot to mention that Prissie and her pathetic posse have been trying to make my life a living hell. Like I said, TRYING. She couldn't harm a fly with her pathetic pranks. One time, when she tried to spray paint my locker orange, Nat sneaked up on her and scared the filling in her. She was so scared that she accidently painted Nat's shirt orange. I can't describe how pissed she was! All I can say is, that Nat was angrier than the Hulk.

Speaking of Nat, the day Ken was leaving, Nat looked... sad. Hm, I don't think I should push her into telling me about that. Anyways, everything was just peaceful in English class until...

"Attention students, this week is very important because you will all need to study for upcoming tests before Spring Break. Alright, now everyone, prepare!", said Ms. Shermansky. A lot of tired moans filled the class.

"Quiet class! You are not allowed to speak during Ms. Shermansky's announcement, understood?", Mr. Miller responded.

. . .

Tests? Did she just say... tests?

"Meg? Are you okay?", asked Iris.

"What?! Tests?! You got to be kidding me!" Okay, I think I overexaggerrated a bit.

"Well what did you expect? It's already been three months", Kim said.

"Four months", Melody corrected.

"Four months", Kim repeated. Before I could reply, Mr Miller beat me to it.

"Megan, there is no yelling in the class. Now go sit outside and calm yourself." I huffed a little and started walking towards the door. The class snickered, but I was able to hear Amber's exceptionally loud giggle. I turned towards her, my back towards the door.

"What's so funny, 'Amber-dearest'?"

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that dumb dumb, that's you honey, is being such a dubass", she giggled.

"Hey idiot, I'm not going to the principal's office, just the hallway. Or your walnut brain, with little attention span, just couldn't process that much in that hollow head of yours. Oh, and if you hadn't remembered that you're the 'dumbass' who spray painted the toughest girl in school orange." The whole class was laughing so hard, that Mr. Miller couldn't control the class. Amber then tried to throw something at me, but I had already left the commotion-full classroom. I sat near the lockers with my hands in my navy blue letterman jacket. What I pulled out next was a small rubber ball. 'Hm, probably Jenni's.'

Sooner or later I heard footsteps from the staircase. Then, out came Castiel. I threw the ball at his head and yelled, "Hey Cassie!" Right when Castiel turned towards the yell, the ball bonked him on the forehead. The ball then landed in his head.

"Damn it Meg, stop calling me that. And why did you throw a ball at me?"

"Did it irritate you?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then that's why." He threw the ball at me, but instead I caught it with my hand.

"Ha, you're too slow!" Then he tackled me, which made me lie flat on my back. (A/N: Okay so she's sitting down, imagine how hard it was to tackle someone who's already on the floor.) "Woah man, if you're trying to get with a girl, tackling them won't get you anywhere. They'll just yell out rape. Like this; RA-", I was about to yell out until his hand covered my mouth.

"You're so stupid, you and your dirty blonde hair", then he paused, "why do you have black hair?"

" 'gasp' Oh I uh, my hair used to be black so uh", 'Damn it! I gotta think of something quick!', "...the boys in my neighborhood took me by surprise and bleached my hair!" 'Good job, Megan. I hope he believes that'

"Ha, you could easily take out Nat, yet you couldn't escape one itty bitty prank from a couple of neighborhood boys? Wow, guess guys are stronger." I flipped him over until I was straddling him. I grabbed his arms over his head and went close to his face.

"Well atleast I can take on some rock 'n' roll city boy, hm?", I smirked.

"Wow, Megan, I didn't think you'd like me this much", he joked. Well atleast I think he did. I blushed and quickly got off of the floor, patting myself off of any dust.

"Why would I like some redhead jackoff who thinks himself as a 'bad boy'", I turned my back so he wouldn't see the blush that still appeared on my cheeks.

"Ah, don't go breaking my heart! Ha, you know you like me. Why don't you just give up and admit it. Maybe by that, you can be my girlfriend."

"Ha! In your dreams, loverboy. As if I would ever-"

"If it's not true, then prove it."

"Huh? But how?"

"Easy, just kiss me wherever and say that you have no feelings for me. That's all, then I won't tease you about it."

"What?!"

"I'm waiting." Ugh! I wish I can smack the stupid smirk off of his face! Oh wait, I can. Nah, I'm not that violent.

"Uhhh... Well, I gotta go back to class now! See ya!" Before I could leave, I heard Castiel laugh at me.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, oh man, I wouldn't even think of dating you! Look, you're as flat as a cutting board and a body of a little girl. I wouldn't even hit that." Okay, this asshole is really starting to piss me off.

"Well for your information carrot top," (A/N: I couldn't think of any other redhead names, so if you remember, I already used carrot top) "I wouldn't think of dating a hotheaded biker wannabe so for your sake, I think that, compared to Ken, you barely have a muscle to show for. Heck, your as flabby as an overgrown ape. So if you think you can discriminate me about how I look to you, then you lost. It's not going to get to me my hardheaded friend; you lost and I won. Deal with it." After that, I continued to go back to my class. All I heard from him was a 'whatever'.

"Ah Megan, welcome back to class."

Later at Lunch

Castiel's pov:

"Ah so Meg slipped through your thick skull? Huh, makes sense because you're such a serious hard-ass." Fucking Nat...

"Ya well atleast I don't blow my own head off after being painted orange, punk-ass bitch! Your face just screams 'crybaby' everytime so you take it out on some pathetic groupies!"

"Talk all you want! Atleast my hair isn't dyed which explains how you have a lot of problems from the look of yours! Look at yourself! You look like a rejected, flat out wishing troll!

"You look like a bi-curious tomboy who just got nabbed by a hair stylist!" (A/N: btw, I have nothing against people who are bi-curious.)

"Fuck your shit!" Nat was about to lay a punch on me until Liz cut her off.

"Nat..." What the fuck?! Did she just... growl?

"Uh-oh", the Smith sisters said.

"Uh-oh? What do you mean, uh-oh?", I asked.

"Ahem, when Nat gets too out of control, Liz gets really really scary and before you know it, Nat will go begging on her knees for help", Jenni said.

"Either that or she'll hide behind either of us with her tail between her legs", Meg replied.

"But, she's not that scary, is she?", Iris asked.

"Are you kidding? Everytime this happens, Liz gets that demonic look in her eyes; just look." Meg pointed towards something that'll really get me into hiding. Liz's eyes looked like iced hell.

"Nat... What did I tell you about causing too much trouble in public?" Damn, she sounds like a demon!

"T-That y-you'll b-b-beat me in to a b-bloody p-pulp?", Nat stuttered.

"Yes, correct. But since we will have witnesses, I guess I'll have to..." Before we could all see, Liz put her in a half nelson. "... noogie you before the next class starts!"

"Ahhhhh! Damn it Liz, stop! This aint funny!"

"Who said that this was funny?!" Then she switch her fist with her elbow.

"Owwwwwww! Bitch stop!", Nat yelled through clenched teeth.

"I'll stop when I wanna stop!"

"Okay okay okay! I'm sorry for causing so much trouble! Now let me go!" Then she pulled her out of the half nelson and pushed her to the table.

"Good girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be waiting in the science room until it class officially starts." Liz walked away.

"Uhhhhh I'm gonna, you know, hang outside somewhere, ummm, whatever!" Then Nat ran off.

Jenni's pov:

"So sister, I heard that you got kicked out of class."

"That's true, Meg outbursted during announcements so she had to go outside and then Amber started insulting her which kind of backfired her." Oh crap! I forgot about testing!

"It serves her right for being an unwanted bitch."

"But Meg, I've also heard that you were making some noise with Castiel in the hall." 'sweatdrop'

"Jenni... Where did you here that from?"

"He he he, my um science class is sort of across from yours."

'Wow. I haven't even noticed that class was across from english.'

"So Meg, what have you been doing when you left class?", Iris asked.

"Nothing Iris, just talking."

"But sis, it was more than just talk. You guys were fooling around." She stopped for a moment. Wait, why does she have a goofy smile now? "Say, do you have a crushy-wushy with the school's bad boy?" What the hell?! I only blushed a bit but quickly got rid of it so those two wouldn't see.

"First of all, the only bad boy in this school is Nat. Second of all, we don't see eye to eye, so what makes you so sure that I would have a 'crushy wushy' on Sweet Amoris' own hot-tempered redhead?"

"Uhhh..."

"Exactly."

"Now hold on Meg! I know I'm not one to snoop around, but I guess it's up to Jenni and I to solve the case!" She and Jenni stood up and did a weird victory pose.

"So you guys will be inspector airheads?"

"Yes! Wait...", both said until they paused to think about it.

CASTIEL'S AND LYSANDER'S DISCUSSION!

Lysander's pov:

"So you hung out with Megan while she got kicked out of her english class?", I asked

"Uh-huh", he responded.

"So... what did you guys do in the hallways?"

"It's none of your damn business!", Cas exploded.

"Calm down Cas. I was just asking; no need to bite my head off", I joked.

" 'sigh' Nothing important. She threw a ball at me, I threw it back, I tackled her, I joked around, that's it. Well, we also fought at the last minute until she went back to her class."

"Hm, did you feel anything after Megan left?" I feel like his personal therapist.

"Well, um, guilt I guess. Why?", curiosity striked.

"As I suspected, you're in love her", I straight out spoked.


	22. Unexpected Surprises

Castiel's pov:

"Am not!" I stood up so quickly that the whole cafeteria was looking at me in silence. "Ah just go back to eating your food or else you'll all learn a lesson about staring", I threatened as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Cas, whether you like it or not, you're in love. Seems like fate has put you together. And besides, I can see in her eyes how happy she is when she's either with or near you." What the hell is Lys thinking?! Me... and Megan?! Never!

"What the hell are you going at, Lys?! There's no way in hell that I'd date someone so-"

"Attractive? Extraordinary? Outgoing?"

"Hey, if you think those things about Megan, then why don't you go out with her?", I snapped. I didn't mean to, it's just that this love thing is really irritating.

"Well let me advise you that if I do ask her out, you will start to feel jealousy about it the two of us. In any case, I'll have you know that though Megan is charming, another girl has already caught my eye."

"Hmph, who is it? Nina? Ha! Ow!", I joked until his fist connected to the top of my head.

"Don't joke like that. I would never sully myself to a younger girl. You already know that she is in middle school and is therefore inappropriate. Besides, I am not interested in a crazed fangirl."

"Damn, okay alright."

'Ring!' 'Ring!' 'Ring!'

"You know what, I don't feel like going to fourth period. I'll just skip the rest of the day. See ya tomorrow, Lys."

'What gives Lys that crazy idea though? I would never... would I?'

Megan's pov:

_"Do you have a crushy-wushy with the school's bad boy?..." "Crushy-Wushy?..." "Bad Boy..."_

Those damn lines repeated in my head. Damn. 'Do... do I really have a crush on Castiel? No of course not! I mean, sure; we have some things in common. Like, music. And sports! And how we would always... hangout... together.' I massaged my temples as it was about to form a headache.

'Damn it. I've never felt something like this before. What do I do? Grrrr! Stop thinking like this, Megan! You gotta stay calm. It's probably some random thought from boredom. No time to think about those things.' I finally walked of the locker rooms, and began to dress in my uniform, this time, my hair was down.

"Hey Rosa, I heard about the new gym teacher today", I heard Charlotte say. Wait a minute, when did Charlotte become so nice as to talk to Rosa?

"Oh really? What about him?", replied Rosa.

"Well, he's really buff, but he isn't like 'Sergeant Slaughter'. And He's super nice! Some other people who had him before us said that if you mess up on somethingsimple as a warm up, he'll tell you to take a break!"

"Wow! That is nice!"

"Are you serious?", I asked.

"Totally!", she smiled at me. Weird, I thought I'd get some snide comeback like 'Dumbo finally decides to flop by' like Amber. I guess I had her totally wrong.

"Oh look, I'm already done dressing. See you guys outside!", Rosa yelled as she ran out of the lockerroom. I kept staring at the same spot where Rosa left, until Charlotte began to speak.

"Um, excuse me? Megan?"

"Huh?"

"Listen, I'm really sorry for treating you like crap since you got here. The only reason why I do that is because, well, Amber does those things. I only follow her because she was the first friend I've ever had in middle school. It's only fair that I would be on her side and do what she wants to do."

"Uhhhh, I'm sorry, but who are you and what have you done to the Charlotte I've known these few months?"

"Ha ha, it's okay if you don't believe me. I just hope that you forgive me and become friends."

"But, Charlotte, if you're this nice to Rosa and me right now, then why do you hide it?"

" 'sigh' Because, I feel like the others will treat me differently. You know, like bully me after what me, Amber, and Li did. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah... I do. Well you know something? You can count on me to be your friend, and the girls. Okay, maybe not Nat, but I assure you that Jenni is very forgiveable and Liz is understanding. And also, I forgive you", I said as I finally zipped up my jacket.

"Oh, thank you!", Charlotte said as she hugged me.

"P.S., if you want, the four of us will act as if nothing changed between us whenever we're near others."

"Okay. See you outside!" And she finally ran out, looking for her place on the baseline (in the inside of the gym)."

'You know, I've never expected that Charlotte was the complete opposite of Amber. I feel sorry that she had to do ever mean thing in her life while going against her morals just for Amber. It must be sad, but I'm happy that she wasn't lonely in middle school.'

Castiel's pov:

My house wasn't too far from here; like about four or five blocks from here on foot. Instead, I took the long way through the park because I had a lot on my mind. 'That is a 100% absolute never! Besides, why would I date some random bitch like her. Like Kim, she isn't a bitch, but she's too much for me. Melody, she's been hopelessly in love with that idiot president. Iris, I think of her as a sister. And the rest, hell no!

I walked by a patch of daisies and a bench right next to it. I had a strange urge to take a daisy so I ripped it off the patch and sat on the bench. I began to peel off petal after petal. (A/N: ha ha, I thought of this idea when playing flower pawer lol!) "I like her, I don't, I like her, I don't, I like her, I don't her." I kept going I landed on the last petal that I regretted.

_"I **like **her."_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: This is all I got for now. Btw, I'm just typing quickly so I can add more chapters for you readers! See ya in the next update!


	23. Two Newcomers

(A/N: For all my friends who mysteriously got to this story, I just have to say that I'm too lazy to always put 'he said' 'she said' sometimes so don't give me bs at school, 'kay?)

Lysander's pov:

"Hey Lys, where's Castiel? Did he ditch again?", Rosa asked.

"Apparently so, Rosa. It just seems that Cas wasn't up to the rest of today so he left early. By the way, why does Charlotte keep looking at you?"

"Huh? Oh don't worry about it!", she exclaimed.

"Hm, alright? So, about Megan-"

"Don't worry about her too! She's almost done!" She said it so quickly, that it seemed suspicious.

"I'm sorry, but what I meant to say was if you knew any new developments between Cas and Meg?", I asked.

"What? Developments? What are you-" Rosa was cut off once Meg joined us.

"Hey guys!" Megan came running towards us with this time, her hair down.

"Well finally! What took you so long?", Rosa complained.

"Dude, I kept screaming for help when my jacket got stuck to the fucking locker when I closed it, and you're asking why I took so long?" Before Rosa could speak again, I covered her mouth.

"What Rosa means is that she couldn't hear your cry for help because of all the chatter here."

"Oh... Well that makes sense. Anyways, where's Cas? I want to jump him for-"

"He left early today", Rosa said once she peeled my hand off her face.

"Oh, well, I hope he's fine. I'll be right back you guys. I'm just gonna, um, see what's up about the new teacher", Meg said as her mood change completely to worry and sadness.

"Um, Lys? Did you just see that? She looked kinda..."

"...sad", I finished.

"I wonder why. She was pretty happy once she exited the lockers and now... I don't know..." Rosa sighed. 'Meg must feel the same about Cas too.'

" 'sigh' They are so lost", I said aloud

"Lost? Who's lost?", Rosa asked.

"Oh, was I speaking my thoughts out loud? My bad." 'I hope that they'll find each other's hearts in the near future.'

Megan's pov:

"Oh, well, I hope he's fine. I'll be right back you guys. I'm just gonna, um, see what's up about the new teacher", I said as I quickly left my excuse hanging in the air.

'It's strange; the fact that Castiel's not here makes me worry. But that doesn't mean I like him! It's just what friends do for each other. The worry for the people they hold dear in their hearts. Yeah, that's it. But, I feel like that that's not the real reason. And why can't I figure it out! 'sigh' Maybe, I should ask for advice. Oh, Rosalya! I forgot that she has a boyfriend! Maybe she can help me out in my situation. But I hope she doesn't rat me out by telling Peggy. She can be such a ignorant, nosy news rat. Hm, if anyone is reading my thoughts, can someone help me! Whatever this is I'm feeling, it's... it's unnatural! It doesn't make sense! What the hell am I feeling!' After thinking way too much, I found myself outside in a garden.

"Woah... this place is so... peaceful. Is this supposed to be the gardening club?"

"Why yes, it is."

"Aaaahhhhhhh!", I yelled after hearing a mellow voice. I turned around to see a guy with teal green hair and eyes. "Uuuummmmm, who are you?", I asked awkwardly.

"I'm sorry to scare you, miss. My name is Jade and I'm part of the gardening club. What's your name?", he asked as he took out his hand.

"Oh, um, I'm Megan", I responded as I shook his hand gently. 'Wow, this guy seems really nice.' "Wait a minute, how come I haven't seen you here before?"

"Well Megan, I don't actually go to this school. I'm from another high school and was just sent to beautify each garden in each school."

"Oh wow. So, you're just like Dajan?"

"You know him?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Well yeah I guess you can say that. We are actually really close friends, but I didn't know that he's in this basketball club."

"Wow! So uh, did you just come here?"

"Well actually no. I've been here multiple times and I guess I've never spotted such a blooming flower like you around here." I blushed as he placed a flower on my left ear and brushed away my hair.

"O-ok-kay... W-well uh I g-guess I should go t-to class now. U-um, see you later!", I said as i quickly ran back to the gym. 'What the hell was that?! Did he really got me falling to my knees?! No way! Hmmmmmm, probably hormones.' I walked inside the gym to find everyone doing pushups.

"Oh! You must be Miss Smith! Well come in! Come in!" A voiced called to me towards a guy who looks like a Jersey Shore reject. "Please do ten pushups right now, but if you can't do that, then just do five and try again tomorrow!", he said as he winked towards me.

'This dude kind of creeps me out', I thought as I got to the ground and started my ten pushups.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: This is all I got for now because I'm really tired right now from classes and clubs. -_- Besides, if I have the time, I'll make this chapter longer so it's more enjoyable. Anyways, SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	24. Rosa's Guide to Dating w a Bright Side

A/N: Can anyone agree with that writing one day in each chapter gets pretty boring? Well, I'm just gonna skippy the previous chappie and continue on with the story. Btw, if anyone wants me to write any sneak peeks at the end of each chapter for now on, just review yes please or no thank you. ENJOY THE STORY!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

******TOTAL TIMESKIP TO THE 1800s!******************jkjkjk

Megan's pov:

The next day...

I need to talk to Rosa about this right now. This is just too important! What? You guys don't understand what's going on? Well, um, why don't you go to the last chapter; you know, the one where I walk out of gym class all disappointed to my thoughts? No, not that one. That chapter is when Cas twirled me dizzy until I was taken to the nurses office. Alright, just go back one chapter after this one. I'll wait for you to read... You remember now? Good! Now where was I? Oh yeah! Rosa where are you?!

I kept looking for Rosalya until I bumped into someone slightly bigger than me. We both looked at eachother in surprise.

'Castiel?!'

'Megan?!'

"Uh s-sorry, I was just in a hurry but", we both said at the same time. "Uh, you go first. No you! Uh..." This just became too awkward. "Uhhh, later!", we yelled as we went towards the opposite direction.

'That was so awkward. I wonder what's gotten into him. Scratch that. I wonder what's gotten into both of us?! We both stuttered which was really weird. I mean, we're both friends, why whould we stutter?' My last thought was pulled back once I saw long silver hair. "Rosa!"

"Huh? Oh hey Meg."

"Hey listen, I needs some advice, but could we go somewhere private?"

"Oh, yeah sure! Ummm, how about we talk in the park after school? I'm a little busy here so..."

"Oh it's okay Rosa. See ya after school!"

Rosalya's pov:

Later after school...

"So Meg, whatcha want to talk about?", I asked as we both went to sit on a bench near a tree.

" 'sigh' Well, I've been having... feelings... some I don't understand. And, it's towards someone I know. What I mean is, do you know what I'm feeling?" I have no idea what she said.

"I have no idea what you said."

"Sorry, I'm being unclear. Umm, well we all know that you're dating the clothing store guy and I was wondering if you can give me advice about this... love thing..." So that's it...

"Ooooooohhhhhh! Now I get it! You're in love with someone and you don't know how to act on it! So, do you know if you're actually in love?"

"Well, um..." she said as she shuffled. Yep, the love doctor is in session! "This guy has been on my mind for a while, and I know he's sweet, athletic, and really... great."

"Beep! Beep! Beep! This is the serious case of the love sickness disease! And I know the cure!", I said as I looked at Meg's expression. What's weird is that I imagined her with a few blue vertical stripes on her face and an anime sweatdrop. "Okay, time to be serious. All you have to do is be yourself and try to move forward. Eventually the guy you're crushing on will start noticing you more... a lot more", I said with a little twinkle in my eyes.

"Uhhhh, are you sure?", Meg asked as she began to blush. Oooooo I could just read her like a book.

"Definitely! If you want, you can tell me the guy you like and I'll give you a picture of him!"

"Ha ha ha, wait, you... stalk people?" Really? Stalk? That's a bit demeaning.

" 'sigh' No, I just take pictures of others without them noticing. I've done it in the past, but I might start doing it again thanks to you", I smiled.

"Ummmmm, thanks for the, uh, advice Rosa. But I'm not going to tell you the guy that I... like. I gotta go!"

Liz's pov:

"Huh, I just remembered, we're about to start testing so I guess I should start studying", I said as I began to rummage my bag.

" 'sigh' We all know that you'll pass your test, Lizzy. I don't get what's the point about studying if you're one of the smartest people in school", Jenni said nonchalantly.

"Well Jenni, I feel obligated, since it is assigned to us to finish these study guides."

"Wait a minute, I get it! You always study because you're waiting for spring break to happen! It is isn't it! I couldn't judge, after all, we are allowed to go to the beach far from this city. Then we can finally be free from our facades!", Jenni cheered.

"I do feel the need for an extended break from our studies...", I responded.

"Yes I knew it!"

"But it doesn't mean I would want to spend my break on the beach. If that may happen, I would just be reading my book silently with no disturbances", I continued.

Jenni slumped her shoulders disappointedly and began to speak. "Hmph, Lizzy you're no fun."

"Yes yes, I've heard it over a thousand times. Now, get out you're math book so I can help you study. I know that you're starting to fail you're classes and is in need of a little aid."

"She grinned and said, "Okay!"

'Sometimes I feel like Jenni needs to grow up a little more or else she wouldn't pass with flying colors. Maybe she's right, I am no fun. But that shouldn't discourage me at all. Maybe I really do want spring break to come sooner. Maybe, I'll meet Lysander over vacation. Wait, what?'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: Whooo! That took me time. And that was barely about 900 words! Whose angry about Cas showing up once in this chapter? Huh? Nvm. Anyways, I'll continue with any spare time I hav. Maybe not the 26th this month cuz THAT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Hoped you enjoy! And pls review!


	25. First Day of Spring Break

A/N: HI EVERYONE! I know I know, I might have been on break for too long, but I've been busy for a whole week! First, I was at drumline practice for a game this past thursday and we lost. Let me tell you that our football team didn't even score ONCE! Berstein was a lot better than us. And I've been having a busy schedule so please don't judge. So anyways, enjoy the chappie!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**TIMESKIP TO THE FIRST DAY OF SPRING BREAK!**

Megan's pov:

'sigh' Spring break has finally begun as we take a break from most of the drama at school, including our sort of fake lives. Everything was going fine until...

"Damn it! Why can't I get it right!", I yelled as I crumpled up another piece of paper. While I was lying on the floor, there were scattered balls of paper around me. I pulled out another piece of paper and began writing.

"Megan, why did you yell just now?", Liz asked as she walked into our bedroom.

I stopped writing and said, "'Cause I can't figure out what else to put for these lyrics!" She walked towards me and took the piece of paper I wrote on.

"Hm, are these for a new song?"

"Yeah, but I can't think of any words for each damn stanza!" Liz held out her hand and pulled me up.

"Megan, you need to pack up for the hotel. Remember Mike set us all up a hotel room near the beach for our break? After all, you were the one he spoke to over the phone."

" 'sigh' I guess you're right. Maybe it can take away my writers block!"

"Or we can work together on the soon-to-be new song by the end of the later", Liz replied as she began to throw away trash on the floor.

"Say, Liz, where is Jenni and Nat?", I asked as I began to pick out a few clothes from our closet.

"Oh, they're in the limo waiting for you over thirty minutes ago", Liz responded.

"Oh damn! It must be hot in there right now!"

"Do not worry, my dear friend. There's air conditioning set on high in the vehicle."

"Oh well, okay. Wait, how can a limo fit in between these streets? I thought that it would take up road space."

"I am surprised as well. But what's done is done. So, are you all set?", Liz asked.

"Yep!"

"Are you sure about that?", Liz asked as she pointed towards me. I looked down to see myself in my strawberry pj's.

"Ahhhhh! Liz, take my stuff to the car! I'll be there in a minute!", I yelled as I began to look for something comfortable to wear.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"Hey guys! I'm done!", I yelled as I made it to the car with a spare duffel bag. I was wearing a light purple over the shoulder top with navy blue denim shorts and open toe sandals.

"Finally! Jenni would stop singing to _Baustin Fatone_ and I couldn't shut her up!", Nat complained.

"Well I'm sorry, Nat, but you sort of deserved it for giving **Austin Mahone** a bad name", Jenni replyed while crossing her arms.

"I only said that I could care less about him!", Nat once again yelled. Jenni's only response was a 'hmph'. " 'sigh' Whatever."

"Anyway, is everyone ready for the beach?", Liz asked.

"Definitely! I just hope tha-", before I could finish, Nat interrupted me.

"Why are you wearing that?", she asked, turning her attention towards my outfit.

"Because I don't know what else to wear. Besides, if I wore our old high school P.E. shorts, it would fall easily at the beach."

"That's why you need to wear a spare shoelace as your belt! And what about those sandals? This isn't the fashion show", Nat said bluntly.

"I would never wear a shoelace as a belt, idiot. And the sandals were a gift from Rosa. She wanted me to wear it and I thought that today was a perfect day to wear them", I answered.

"Nat, stop acting like a dumbass. You're keeping us from going to the beach", Liz spoke.

"Who you callin' dumbass, smartass?!", Nat barked.

"Hey guys, can you please calm down?", Jenni asked.

"We'll never make it to the hotel if you guys keep bickering", I continued.

"It's not my fault tha-"

"Well then we should be on our way then", Liz interrupted as she and I climbed in the limo.

For a whole hour, Liz and Nat were still fighting, and Jenni was listening to Austing Mahone and Cody Simpson on her iPod. 'I wonder what's in store for us once we hit the beach', I thought as I began to nap on the leather seat.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be published onto the story but my computer wasn't working right. Just to clarify, I made this chapter last week if anyone was wondering. And sorry if this chapter is short. I got to tired to write last week.


	26. A Girls Day Out

A/N: I FINALLY HAVE TIME! Sorry if you don't understand. It just means that I took the liberty to quit drumline to make chapters for this story! That guy was a total ass anyway. Maybe I'll start another chapter tonight too. Well, that's a MAYBE. Ok, enjoy!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Liz's pov:

We finally made it to our five-star luxury hotel, not that I care about luxury. As usual, Mike would set up all of us a room TOGETHER. When will he realize that some of us want to have separate rooms? 'sigh' I guess that he cares about our talents instead of our comfort. Once we were in our standard balcony suite, Nat set her stuff in our room and headed towards the gym. Jenni went to explore the whole suite, and Megan is still napping on the living room couch.

'Hm, I wonder if I should re-', my thoughts were interrupted by my ringing phone. I pulled it from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?", I asked.

"Ah Liz! It's good to hear your voice again!" It was Mike.

"Well Mike, I guess I should say the same to you too..."

"Ha ha, okay? Anyways, how ya doin'?"

"Mike, what's the real reason you've called me?"

"What? Am I not allowed to call one of my favorite clients?"

"Answer the question or I shall drop you from our management."

". . . Uhhhh. U-um you can't do t-that. You d-didn't hire me."

"Ah, that is correct. Though, might I say that I am the one that recommended you to our dear friend, Megan? You know, she said that since I am a good friend to her, I have the power to fire you?"

". . . Alright, you got me. But first, I called you because I called Megan once you guys hit your hotel. Her sister answered instead since she said that Megan was in the middle of her nap. So I decided to call you instead. Listen, it's already been half of your school year, so I was thinking that you girls should start a concert on the beach! I want you and Megan to make a new song this week so you girls can debut it on Saturday." Is that why he reserved us a room here?

"Is that why you reserved us a room here?"

"Of course! I-I m-m-mean... I care for my girls! Oh look at the time! Got to go! In a meeting!", he said as he abruptly hung up. 'sneaky bastard.'

Jenni's pov:

'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SPRING BREAK! Yay! We're finally away from school! The education part though. This week's gonna be fun!', I thought as I began to put on my bikini with added gems on it. I also wore a light blue see-through polo and a white tank top over it. As I began to zip up my gray daisy dukes, I found Megan, still sleeping on the white living room couch. I move towards her and tried to wake her up.

"Megan. Megan! Can you please wake up? You promised to walk with me to the beach and hang out! Megan!" I kept trying to wake her up until Liz stopped me from making any more movement.

"Jenni, it's obvious that Megan is still too tired from the ride here. You should leave her alone", Liz said. I shrugged, which had not gone unnoticed by Liz. "Why don't you ask Nat to come with you?", she asked.

"Really?"

"Absolutely", she responded.

"Yay! But, don't you want to come with us?", I asked.

"Oh, I don't really mind coming. I still need to. . . calm down a bit", Liz said exasperated.

"Huh? Why?", I asked curiously.

She patted my head. "Oh, you don't want to know." Jeez! If I didn't know, I'm guessing that Liz is in a really bad mood. (A/N: if you don't understand, re-read Liz's point of view.)

"Oh, okay!", I said as I ran with my bag clung to my shoulder. "Oh! I almost forgot! Have you seen my sunglasses?"

"They're in your hand." I look towards my right hand and saw them grasped firmly.

"Oh. He he, bye!" I closed the door and put the key in my bag. Then I headed downstairs, looking for the gym.

Nat's pov:

'sigh' Finally, away from those drama-filled losers. Now the relaxation can begin.

. . .

'Who the hell am I foolin'?!', I thought as I changed myself in a black tank top, gym shorts, and Nike shoes. I through the rest of my duffel bag in my room and ran out of hotel room. 'Hm, if I was a five-star gym, where would I be?' Instead of looking for it myself as I usually would, I asked from the lobby desk instead.

"Hey lobby dude, where's the gym?", I asked while the front desk guy's back was still towards me.

"Excuse me, but this is a five-star hotel. If you talk to an employee here with such a brash tone, I suggest tha-", he stopped as he saw who he was talking to. "Oh, it's you. I've heard about you, Natalya Williams."

"Hey! It's Nat damn it!"

"Riiiiggggghht. Anyways, I've heard that you and your 'rock band' has decided to stay here for a week."

"What's your point, stiffy?" Man, why won't this guy shut the fuck up?!

"My point is, for the next few days, I shall have my eyes and ears focused on you and the other three, as well as the employment staff. If you caused any kind of trouble, I shall kick you and your stuckup friends out of this building."

"Look old man, I ain't have the time to deal with asslickers like you. I just want to see the fucking gym right now so if I don't get what I want, you'll see the reason why I'm the drummer of the band. Now tell me where the fucking gym is 'cause you're fucking pissing me off, you fucking bastard!"

"Ugh, take a left towards the west hallways and make another left which will take you to the gym's door", the guy scoffed.

"Thanks asshole", I said as I walked away with my pride. I did what the stiff said and it lead me towards the gym. When I opened the door, I thought I was in heaven! Four sets of dumbells, six treadmills, and eight barbell bench lifts! It's like fit heaven! The second I saw the equipment, I immediately began to use each and everyone of them.

Every five minutes, a guy challenges me in pushups, weight lifts, and all kinds of stuff. Another guy walked up to me and before I could accept his challenge, I heard someone yell out my name.

"Nat! Nat!"

"Jenni?" What's Jenni doing here? I thought Megan took her to the beach.

"Nat! I finally found you!", Jenni yelled as she ran and hung to my neck but quickly got off. "Eww, you stink. Do you need my deodorant? I have it in my brfg", before she could finish, I slapped my hand on to her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing? Shouldn't you be at the beach?", I asked as I pulled back my hand.

"I came to find you!", she said.

"Why?"

"Because I needed someone to walk with me to the beach and Megan couldn't go because she was still sleeping. Liz suggested you so... let's go!" Jenni then began to pull on my arm.

"Jenni, why didn't you ask my sister to come with you instead?", I asked.

"Oh, because she said that she needed to 'calm down a bit', whatever that means." Mike must have pissed her off or something. "Please Nat! I have no one else to go with!" Before I could answer, one of the guys beat me to it.

"Hey sweet thang, I'll take ya. Heck, I can also give ya a good time while I'm at it." Then another guy cut in.

"No way! Baby, you wouldn't go with a chump like him! He's too full of himself. Let me take you to the time of your life."

"Chump?! Dude, I'm way more man than you are!"

"Shut the fuck up, Duke! You ain't got a chance with a hot babe like her!" I was about to beat these punks to a pulp until Jenni pulled me out of the gym.

"Woo! I didn't we'd get out of that mess! So, Nat, can we go to the beach now?"

" 'sigh' Fine."

"Yay!" The way towards the beach was silent until Jenni spoke again. "By the way, who were those guys? And why were they hitting on me?" Ugh! So many questions!

"Those guys were a bunch of amateur muscle-building low lives and they were hitting on you because they think that you're easy to get with."

"Oooooohhhhhhhh. You know Nat? That's actually the smartest thing you've ever said.

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?!"

"Nothing!", Jenni yelled as she begen to run out of the hotel.

"Jenni!" Then I began to run after her. 'sigh' She's such a child.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: Ugh, that took me a while. Thank goodness I don't have writers block! Anyways, you guys can tell that a songis coming up in the future! Which one is it gonna be? (for those of you who listen to Halestorm's music) Alrighty! Byeeeeee!


	27. A Message From The Cast Very Important

Liz: For whom that may be concerned, I'm sorry to say that Fortunecookie22 shall be putting this story on temporary hiatus.

Nat: What the fuck! Liz, why the fuck did you say that for!

Liz: Because the truth is, Miss Fortunecookie22 has been busy for weeks.

Nat: Well you don't have to fuckin' put everyone down!

Megan: Well do you want Liz to say, Nat?! She obviously wants to put the news down slowly. Even Liz is sorry about this.

Nat: Man, this sucks!

Jenni: *sniff* *sniff* waaaaaaahhhhhhhh! why do we have to be put on...on...Liz, what's that word again? ;-;

Liz: You mean hiatus?

Jenni: ya, ya. *sniff* *sniff* t-that. I miss Fortunecookie22...

Megan: Jenni, don't worry. She'll comeback soon... I hope...

Nat: Damn it! Why is everyone getting all mopey all of a sudden?!

Liz: *sigh* You'll never understand completely of the situation.

Nat: Shut up!

Liz: Yes yes, whatever. Anyways, please review or follow Miss Fortunecookie22 for support since she is very busy with her studies and afterschool clubs. It would be very helpful to have your support.

Jenni: WWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY?!


End file.
